Going Home
by Alierana
Summary: Rogue catches Bobby cheating on her with Kitty.She has some control and after hearing her brother is going to get married decides to go back home to parents who hate her and people who think she's dead.She is part of both the assassin & thieves guild.ROMY
1. No Real Goodbye

Just fyi…I'm not doing accents…I suck at them

I'm calling the voices in her head personas, like pyro's persona

& this is my first fanfiction, i swear i'll get better

* * *

**Chapter 1: No Real Goodbyes**

The icy wind hit Rogue's face making her tears freeze in her eyes. She was at least proud that still not one tear had fallen. She would not cry for a guy, or a broken heart, or for anything else. Crying helps nothing. Her lips were starting to crack, but right now she didn't care. She didn't know what she was going to tell the others, because she was going to have to go the mansion, but after she talked to them she was going to leave. She was going back home. Not that she missed it, but there were things there she left unfinished, and now was the time to solve everything.

She could touch on again off again, depending on the amount of control over herself that she had at that moment. That was new; of course she'd never actually tried touching someone on purpose when she thought she had control. It was going to take a lot of getting used to, and practice.

What had surprised her most had taken place yesterday while sitting in her room.

_**Flashback**_

"_Rogue, listen to me, please! I'm sorry! It just happened! I wasn't thinking! I love you, you know that Rogue! I love you!" Bobby hollered after her as she stormed off into her room._

_She didn't exactly know what to do. Bobby was her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, and Kitty was her best friend, and they were making out._

_Rogue sat down at her desk and stared at the candle in front of her. How could they do this to her? She trusted them, and they betrayed her. It brought back so many haunting memories all she could do was remember what her life was like before she got her powers._

_Before and after her powers her life was one betrayal after another. She was overwhelmed by so much anger it almost didn't surprise her that the candle's small flame had jumped a good six inches, almost. _

_She could feel him inside her, Pyro. Not even him really, but his power. She didn't feel his memories, or her Pyro persona, no just his power, and control. This weird, overwhelming, control that she knew even he didn't have over his power._

_She decided to experiment. She concentrated and acted as if she had just touched Pyro and got his power. She watched as the fire was manipulated. First into a puppy, then she tried something harder and made a little Logan._

_She almost laughed out loud when it worked and a miniature Wolverine was left staring at her. It was so funny it took her a little longer to realize that something was wrong._

_She started to retreat into her head finding the little persona's but also finding that their powers still worked for her. She had been so surprised to find that she could feel that control just under her skin and could use it she took off to the professor's study without thinking, or grabbing gloves._

_She had ran right into Kitty. Her skin touched Kitty's skin but nothing happened. Kitty didn't notice anything, not that their skin had touched or that she had not been absorbed. She dove right into her apologizes. "Nothing happened! We just weren't thinking and it just happened. I swear it was nothing." Kitty pleaded._

"_It's okay Kitty, I'm not mad at you." Rogue answered in a daze. _

_This, she thought, is too good to be true. I must be dreaming. _

"_Really? You're not?" Kitty asked, surprised._

"_No," and in reality she wasn't mad at Kitty, she was mad at Bobby. Kitty is too sweet to do something so heartless on purpose, but she knew Bobby had been dieing for some female contact lately and she wasn't so sure it was an accident to him. "I'm not mad at you."_

_Kitty smiled, "I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, promise." She said skipping down the hall glad to have her friend back._

_**End Flashback**_

She had ended up deciding not to go to the professor and went back to her room. Now she stood in the cold breathing hard. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving yet. She would do that when she got back tonight.

She had broken up with Bobby a little after she had talked to Kitty and she figured that they would get together, and sure she could be happy for them, just not while in the same building that they were in. She wasn't totally selfless, and she was a bit pissed still, and seeing that her powers were getting stronger being in a house with people she might end up attacking did not seem like the best course of action.

Then again neither did going to visit parents who'd thrown you out, a older brother who thinks you're dead, and a little sister who might not remember you.

She sighed. Her brother, Dannie, was 24 now, her sister, Vanity, should be 14, and a brother, Ayden, who was born after she left and is now 7. They are all human. She was the only mutant she knew of in her family, and her family hates mutants.

Still, though, she needed to talk to them. This time of year, a week until Thanksgiving, she knew where they would be at, visiting relatives in New Orleans. She was going, she'd made up her mind.

She stayed out a little bit longer and then figured it was time to head in. The only good thing she had to say was since Wolverine was gone for the week she wouldn't be followed, and it was damn near impossible for them to stop her.

As she got nearer to the house she heard Scott talking to Bobby, shouting was more like it, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"I don't know, okay. I was being stupid, wasn't thinking! Sorry, sue me!" Bobby finished viciously. He had started by defending himself now he was fighting back.

"Now no one can find her, and no one's been able to talk to her since it happened! Yesterday! I hope that you understand that this is all your fault! Couldn't you be a little more sensitive!" Scott yelled back.

Rogue groaned internally. So this was about her. She didn't know whether to be happy that Scott and the others were defending her, or mad because they didn't think that she could solve this by herself. They always treat her like this, fragile.

She decided to be mad.

Rogue opened the door and then slammed it and walked right by them, pretending not to notice that they were there.

"Are you okay Rogue?" Scott asked just as she reached the door across from them.

She fixed her face into the right amount of surprise. "Oh, I didn't see you guys there. Yeah, I had some thinking to do so I went out for a walk."

Scott nodded at a loss for words. He'd never seen her so calm before in his life. Bobby was also surprised, and panicked. The threats he'd received he'd brushed off but this. She wasn't acting like Rogue at all. He was a bit worried. At least when she was mad you knew what to expect, but this calm, cool, and collected Rogue was one that he'd never seen.

She lifted her hand as a goodbye and headed up to her room, and packed.

When she had every thing she needed in duffel bag she tossed it over her shoulder and climbed down the stairs and went straight to the professor's study, luckily not running into anyone.

She lightly knocked on the door. 'Come in Rogue, please come in.' was projected into her head by the professor.

So she did as he asked and walked in setting down the bag right next to the door. "I can feel that you'd like to talk with me." The professor answered calmly.

Rogue nodded and decided not to beat around the bush. "I'm leaving. I'm going to go visit my home, and some relatives." She answered.

The professor stopped what he was doing and looked up. This was not what he had expected. As far as he knew she didn't have any family. "Family?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "I'd run away by the time Mystique had found me. Before I even knew what the brotherhood or X-men was. I need to go back for a bit though."

She didn't explain her reasons, honestly she wasn't sure if she could explain them to herself. She knew her family history, and she knew being back in town was going to be a problem for them, but good.

She decided to try to explain some of it though. "My family is part of a business. It's what made me so comfortable working with Mystique and made what she asked me to do so easy, and why killing isn't hard for me. I can't and won't tell you everything, but I will tell you this. Don't try to find me and don't let the others follow me. I won't be welcomed back. Especially considering what I did before I ran away."

He looked at her for a moment and then nodded. He trusted her and she could handle herself. On top of that if she ever needed help she knew how to reach them. She smiled. "Bye Professor."

When she was at the door with her stuff he answered back, "Goodbye Rogue, and good luck. It sounds like you will need it more than any of us.  
She paused one last time before leaving. "Tell the others what you think best. Tell them I said bye."

She gave a stiff smile and walked out of his study closing the door behind her. He just hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.


	2. Her Secret Past

**Chapter Two: Her secret past**

She was in the garage and on her motorcycle a few moments later. She started it up and was gone. Rogue had a feeling that she was going to miss the institute, but right now she didn't and was happy to be going. Though she wasn't to happy with where she was heading. Her impulse to go mostly had to do with the newspaper article she read.

She had made a habit of picking up the New Orleans and Mississippi newspapers though she never really read anything interesting in it. Last week was different though.

Rogue had picked up the paper and saw the wedding announcement. Her brother would be getting married in about a week. At first she was a bit upset she didn't know, but then again he thought she was dead. The only person who for sure knew she was alive was the one who told her to leave, her dad.

After he told her to she had left, but didn't go where he told her to go. She disobeyed his commands, ran away, and a few days later she had seen her obituary in the newspaper. The headline was 'Young twelve year old girl dies'.

Now, seven years later, she's heading back to the town who thinks she's dead.

She wasn't exactly sure how she feels about it, but she tried not to think about it she was almost there, but she would first find a motel on the outskirts of town. She didn't want to be recognized too early.

* * *

"She what?" Bobby shouted at the professor in utter disbelief.

He figured he must have heard him wrong. He might still have ice in his ear, something, but whatever it is he was sure the professor had not said what he thought he had heard. There is no way.

"Could you repeat what you just said please." Scott said trying to sound rational, and not at all worried or upset. He must have heard wrong.

Jean sighed. This was going no where the professor had repeated his news twice already. At this rate they would never find out why. As the professor was about to speak Jean cut in and smiled at him apologetically, but he nodded for her to continue.

"He has repeated himself twice already. Rogue told him she was leaving yesterday. Then hopped on her motorcycle and left. She gone, not here." Jean said treating the others like second graders, but they didn't notice. "My question is where has she gone?" Jean asked the professor.

The others looked at him, waiting for an answer. "She refused to tell me exactly where. All she said was that she was going home."

There eyes all widened a good three inches, even the calm and rational Jean was surprised by this. Trying to figure out what it meant. "You mean she, like, went back to Mystique and, like, the brotherhood?" Kitty squeaked.

"No," Kurt said looking at the professor for reassurance, "No, she would never go back to her, and definitely not without telling me." Though he didn't sound to sure of what he said.

The professor just lightly shook his head. "No I do not believe she is going back to them, but rather to her original family, her birth parents and such. That is what it sounded like to me."

"My dear, but I thought she had no family she was with Mystique for three years and then here for four. Never once had she really mentioned a family nor asked to visit one." Hank said trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, she'd stay here for all the holidays. She never mentioned a real family." Scott said thinking back to all the holidays they had spent together, both without family to visit over vacation.

"She did not sound as if she was in contact with them, or that they got along in any sort of way. It seemed as if she was on better terms with Raven." The professor answered sadly.

"Then we should follow her and help her out!" Bobby said standing up and waiting for the professor to agree.

He sighed. "We mustn't do that either. She told me that it would be dangerous and that they would have enough problems with her showing up that all of us coming would only make things worse. She said it would not be safe for us or her. I think we should heed her warning. She will contact us if she needs us." The professor answered.

Jean nodded but couldn't help but ask, "Do you know why all of a sudden she decided to go? This can't just be because of Bobby."

"No Jean, I do not know the true reason. She has quiet a mental shield and refused to let me pass, and she would not tell me, but yes, I sensed it was more than just what it appears to be." The professor said with his face scrunched up in concentration.

"One more matter we must discuss before we conclude this meeting of the minds," Hank said his hairy blue face twisted in the pain of the thought. "Who my dears will be the one to tell Logan when he arrives tomorrow, not only that Rogue is gone, but that he is forbidden to chase after her and bring her home?"

They all looked at each other trying to decide who would get this, possibly life threatening, job.

* * *

She pulled up to the hotel. It didn't look all that bad, but it didn't look great either. She was glad that she had remembered to bring her credit card that all X-students got.

If you were only a student then it only had money you put in and you allowance that is given. For full fledged X-men it had not only that but the monthly paycheck.

Rogue silently thanked the professor, because since she rarely used the card it had close to 20,000 dollars on it.

Four years of saving. The only time anyone really spent their money was holidays and for shopping, something she didn't do often.

She walked inside and asked for a room for the night. It didn't cost much and she didn't waste anytime getting into bed. Tomorrow would be interesting at least, if nothing else.

She had already hung up all of her clothes so she just lie in bed thinking about her life at ten, a few years before she had left.

_**Flashback**_

"_You know the rules, so keep quiet. Got it Marie?" Her brother Dannie asked her._

_Rogue nodded violently happy to finally be able to participate. "Okay, now go take out Jason and Julian." Cody had whispered to her._

_Both her brother and Cody and snickered once she had left, but still they watched her carefully. They knew sometimes she did more than they ever thought possible. She would make a great assassin. Everyone thought so._

_They watched her sneak up first on Julian, because he was the better fighter and with a few swift punches she had the stick they were using as a knife run across his throat. Pretend killing him just like an assassin would have. It was a quick, quiet, and clean kill._

_His eyes were opened wide in surprise trying to understand how he had lost to a girl. She smiled and moved over to Jason. He was on the lookout because he couldn't find Julian. That made this kill harder._

_She was right behind him when he noticed that something wasn't right and spun around to see her standing right behind him._

_This was the part where she had to prove herself with real fighting skills, and she knew that he wouldn't hold back because she was a girl, in fact he would probably go harder on her because of that because Jason held to the belief that the best assassins were men and women didn't stand a chance._

_He lunged forward and she neatly dodged his flailing arms and ducked so that all over his punches missed, but she wasn't fighting back yet. The others realized she was trying to get him to waste his energy, and he was falling for it._

_This time he aimed for her stomach and hit. Now some adults had stood by and were watching the children's game with interest, because very rarely was a girl allowed to play._

_Before Jason could fully pull back his arm Rogue had gripped it and twisted his arm up behind his back. _

_He struggled to break free and after several long minutes he finally succeeded, though some swore she had let him go. This time after every punch he threw and she dodged she threw one of her own, each with enough force to nock him off balance._

_That was when he decided to finish it. He swung his foot around in a kick that would probably break ribs, but she had managed not only to catch it but to swing it around so he was laying on his stomach on the ground._

_In another swift movement she was on top of him and she lifted his head up and brought the stick, her knife, down and ran it across his neck._

_The others had pause dumbfounded. She had managed to beat the two best players in assassin and she was a girl, and it was her first time playing._

_What they didn't know was that she spent every night in her room practicing those moves. What they didn't know is that she could take a hit because her dad hit her every night. They didn't know that she had scars all over her body from those beatings and doing stupid things she rarely got caught for, like crashing a cop car in the river._

_What they did know was that she was one hell of an assassin, and Marcus, the one who ran the guild, stood watching the game from his house. He had decided to call the family in the next day and offer the family's two eldest children a spot on the assassin's guild._

_**End Flashback**_

What she didn't know was a few weeks later she would be promoted, and by the time she turned eleven she would not only be the youngest assassin in the adult ranks, and the only female, but she would also be the best.

No body would have cared that she was a mutant, but her dad didn't like being overshadowed by his daughter and his son could never live up to his younger sister. She knew she would have no real problems with the guild, but that would stop her parents from trying to find a way to kill her.

Her favorite memory was one that took place a week after her eleventh birthday.

_**Flashback**_

___"Come here please Marie." Marcus asked in a friendly tone, but friendly or not everyone knows you don't question him, just do as he says._

_ "Yes Marcus." Rogue said moving closer to his desk._

_ "I have a proposition for you. One that you may turn down if you like." He said giving her the freedom to say no. Not a liberty someone often get with the head of the guild, "Jean luc come in here please." He called._

_ Rogue held her breath as the leader of the thieves guild walked in. This was a very unusual situation. "Hello." He said politely as he took a seat next to Marcus, also across from her._

_ "We would like to present you with a opportunity." Jean luc said not taking his eyes off her. If he hadn't been watching her train and seen their games he would never believe how good this girl was._

_ "We would like you to represent both guilds. You would be a little beyond both of our full authority and you would have a say in what the guilds do. You would be a mediator. You would do jobs for both of us and keep the peace between the guilds." Marcus said trying to explain the position being offered to her._

_ "Just so you know now this will be a good thing, but the decision must be only yours. I have seen you train and you are a very skill fighter, assassin, and thief." He smiled lazily, "I have seen you steal property, and not once have you been caught."_

_ Jean luc and Marcus were both on the edges of their seats awaiting the answer. "Yes, I would love to. It sound interesting, and I need a new challenge." Rogue said smiling at the two men._

_ "Prefect." Marcus said._

_ "Spoken like a true thief." Jean luc agreed._

_ "Thank you for the opportunity, both of you." Rogue answered a little more relaxed._

_ Marcus smiled, "You will need a name, something for us to call you." He said._

_ Jean luc spoke next, "I heard them calling you something and I can't for the life of me remember what it was."_

_ Rogue smiled, "They were calling me The Rogue."_

_ "Yes, that will do perfectly. From now one we will call you Rogue while you are on a job or training someone, or whatever else you will be doing." Jean luc said._

_ Rogue nodded and started to head for the door, but they stopped her. "Here," Marcus said handing her a ring, "It is the symbols of both guilds. It will give you the same clearance that we have." _

_ She smiled and pulled it on her finger and admired the way that it looked. She was the youngest assassin, the first girl brought into high ranks, and the only assassin-thief._

_**End Flashback**_

She missed her home. A few years after they left her family moved to Mississippi, and her brother quit the guild. She closed her eyes. She couldn't believe she was really home.


	3. Remy and Julian

**Chapter 3: Remy and Julian**

Logan burst through the door. He was finally home from his trip. He was wondering where Stripes was. Usually she is the first one he sees, because she runs down the stairs and gives him one of her huge hugs.

He could smell something was wrong. He smelt, fear, worry, and sadness. This did not smell good to him. What he didn't notice was that there was no fresh whiff of Rogue anywhere. She hadn't been at the institute for days now.

He stomped through the halls looking for her thinking of all the possibilities, one could be she was in the danger room, that girl did love to train. Two she could always be upstairs or taking a nap, and just didn't hear his motorcycle. The more he looked for her the more worried he got. In fact he couldn't find anyone at all. He knew something was up.

Scott and Hank had lost the coin toss and had been chosen to tell Logan about Rogue. They had decided on two because if only one person was there he would probably slaughter them. It ended up being three when Jean agreed to join them to make sure Scott would survive.

They were following him and decided that now was as good of time as any when he got into the living room. "H-Hey Wolverine." Jean said trying to smile.

Logan just stared at them. They smelt nervous. "Hey Red. Where's Stripes?" he asked never the one to be gentle.

"Well, see that's the thing, we really need to talk to you about Rogue." Scott said trying to sound braver than he was.

Everyone had went into hiding for the day, even the professor. Dealing with an angry Wolverine is not good for your health. "What is it Cyc?" he growled.

"You see dear Logan, we have just discovered from the professor that Rogue has left on a trip. She has decided to go home for a bit." Hank said.

Logan just stared at them in disbelief. Everyone knew that Rogue didn't have a family. She never talked about one, or visited one, or made any contact with one. "What are you talking about?" Wolverine grunted.

"Logan, she left the day before yesterday. We were not informed until she was gone. She told the professor that no one was allowed to follow her. She said that it's something she needs to do." Jean whispered trying desperately trying not to make him mad.

He sized her up. Then the other two. Everyone thought he was going to freak out, so there must be something they weren't telling him. Like why wasn't her boyfriend here. He probably ran off with her. "Where's Bobby?" He growled.

"Huh, my dear sir he is in the backyard with the others." Hank swallowed. "May I ask why you wish to know that."

"What don't I know?" he grunted. He could tell that they weren't telling him everything. He was missing something. Something they were trying to keep from him.

"Well, see, what started all of this was that Rogue caught Bobby cheating on her with Kitty Pryde." Scott said and them received an elbow in the ribs from Jean who was trying to keep him from finding out until they were sure that he was calm.

SKINT. Wolverine growled, claws out. "He. Did. What.?"

Before they could think of what to say Bobby had walked in at exactly the wrong time, and before he could blink he was pinned to the wall with Wolverine's claws to his neck. "What did I do?" he gasped attempting to breath.

"Why don't you tell me Ice Queen?" Wolverine growled and Bobby's heart sank like a rock. He knew that growl. Logan was going to kill him. He was only nineteen and he'd never live to see another day.

He was thinking about what his funeral would be like when to his utter disbelief Logan's claws had been taken away from him neck and when he opened his eyes he saw Scott, Jean, Hank, Kitty, and that new kid Jamie struggling to keep Logan from gutting him in the kitchen. Without another moment to think he sprinted out of the room and up the stairs, and then into hiding to try to avoid the grim reaper who calls himself Wolverine.

* * *

She sat up in the bed and it took her a minute to recognize the unfamiliar patterns on the wall, and understand she was not at the mansion, but instead on the outskirts of New Orleans. She would get dressed, and then head into town, though she wasn't exactly sure of where she would go first.

She did know that she would have to dress like an assassin, which she wouldn't really mind. It had been so long, but then again most of her closet resembles assassin clothes. That was why she was always so comfortable in them. She would be dressing to kill again.

Rogue smiled, but she had no idea what she was smiling about. She put on black leather pants, a corset top that revealed the top of her breasts and her mid section, most of her stomach, and a black coat that went down to her ankles and almost made her look like a spy. She put on black stiletto heels and braided her hair neatly down her back, but leaving her trademark white streaks down so that they could neatly frame her face.

When she looked in the mirror she almost laughed. She truly looked like an assassin again. Though it was missing something. She pulled out the assassin-thief ring she had been given seven years ago and slipped it on her finger. It was black and silver. It matched her clothes perfectly.

She quickly went through and up everything into her green duffel bag and carried it outside. She put it in the compartment under her seat and signed out of the hotel.

A few moments later she was speeding the rest of the way into town. Not knowing exactly what she was feeling at the moment.

When she arrived she pulled up to a bar that the assassins had used to meet with each other often. She didn't really know what to expect. She went over to the bartender and he gave her a bottle of bear. She wasn't really a wine person.

"Swear I recognize you, but, no I guess I don't. Ever get that feeling before. Like you know someone, but you don't." the bartender asked looking at her, slightly drunk.

It was the same one that was here seven years ago. He didn't like the fact that the assassins were bringing in a twelve year old girl, but he didn't say anything. No one in their right mind would ever say anything. If not for fear of her then it was because of their fear of the guild.

"Oh, what's a pretty lady like you doing here alone?" a man asked.

She sighed. She really didn't want to deal with flirts right now. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you." She said.

The bartender winced. He figured she didn't know who she was talking to. He was one of the high members of the thief's guild.

"Hey, Remy, get back here! I wasn't through with you!" A man shouted, and she paused. She would recognize his voice anywhere.

The man next to her, Remy, grumbled something, but she wasn't listening. She had turned around to face Julian who was rushing at Remy, but he paused the moment she turned around to look at him. "You." Was all he could manage to say.

Remy looked between them, "You know each other?" He asked a bit confused but neither person answered him. He was going to sneak away while he had the chance until Julian told the girl, "Get up. Get out side now." And marched outside.

She got up and was going to follow him when Remy said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's not a great idea for you to. You could get hurt." Trying to sound nice.

She smiled sadly, but still followed him outside. Remy followed her but stood back. Soon Rogue and Julian were outside facing each other. "Rogue?" he whispered not quiet believing his eyes.

She nodded and gave him a half smile. "The one and only."

That was it he broke down and attacked her. She had been expecting this, but she was still in shape. All those danger room sessions and battles with Magneto was finally paying off.

She swiftly dodged each punch and threw in a few of her own. She would twist his arm then he would catch her kick. It wasn't that close though. She was winning. She was better, and she wasn't even using her powers yet.

Remy watched the fight in amazement, not only was she keeping up it looked like she was winning. Punch after punch she came closer to victory. He'd never seen anyone other than an assassin or a thief fight like that, and she was putting them all to shame.

Finally Julian pulled back breathing hard. "Still got it don't you?" he asked laughing a bit.

She smiled at him. "Of course I do. Do you think I would let all that training go to waste? I've been keeping in shape."

He looked at her, serious now. "Where have you been Rogue? You just vanished. No one knew where you were. Everyone said that you were dead." Julian asked. He didn't notice Remy was still standing on the sidelines.

He was listening to every word. This sounded very interesting. It sounded like she was part of the guild, and they thought she was dead, but he didn't recognize her. She smiled, but it looked sad. "I need to explain to everyone call in Marcus and Jean luc and tell both of them to meet at the old restaurant in an hour."

Now Remy was really confused. She was calling a meeting with the leaders. He didn't even know if that was possible. Was she allowed to do that?

Now Julian smiled "I'll go tell Marcus. I know the rules, no details, but he can deliver the message to Jean luc. That's his adopted son." Julian smiled and then left in the other direction.

She turned to look at him. He was okay looking but was wearing dark sunglasses that completely hid his eyes. "Tell Jean luc to be at the old restaurant in an hour." She said, but as she was about to leave he asked her a question.

"You can't really tell him what to do." Remy said, "Can I at least have your name so we know it's not a trap."

She smiled. "Don't tell him anything. Not what I look like and not my name, because I know you heard it. He will come out of curiosity. If you truly believe it's a trap you and Henri come with him, but no one else. Not yet."

With that she turned around and left leaving him to go find Jean luc and give him the message strange women. He also decided to do as she had said and see how it plays out.

* * *

Logan had decided not to bother to look for the Ice Queen. He could find him in less than a minute, but he wasn't sure if he could keep his cool long enough to either make killing him enjoyable, or make his life hell.

He liked to play with his food before he eats it, and he was going to chew Bobby up and spit him out. He was going to make that kids life a living hell. Starting with seeing how long the kid would stay in the closet for games at the end of the hall way.

Hopefully not too long. He had a danger room session planned for him and the kid tomorrow, and where would the fun be if he didn't show up?

He really hoped that Stripes was okay, and if she wasn't he was going to hold Bobby personally responsible for every hair out of place on her head.

What Logan really wanted to know was how in hell they had managed how to talk him out of going to go find Rogue. 'Logan get down here please.' The professor sent him telepathically.

He sighed but went to the professor's study where all the X-Men, other than Bobby, were sitting.

"We've got problems." Scott said.

"That's an understatement." The usually perky Kurt mumbled.

That did not sound good at all.


	4. A lunch to remember

**Chapter four: A lunch to remember**

Rogue sat at the guild table; well it was more like a guild room. The upstairs part of the

restaurant was reserved for guild meetings, but she had the feeling it hadn't been used in a while. She remembered when she was fist brought here. It was after she became the assassin-thief.

_**Flashback**_

___"This place is awesome." Rogue said in wonder looking around making sure that she didn't miss anything._

_ Jean luc smiled and Marcus nodded in agreement with her sentiments. He too loved this place. Henri, Theo, and Emil; the future thieves were running around the table along with the future assassins; Julian, Jason, Cody, and Dannie. Rogue just sat at the table with the adults and watched. She was more mature than any kid they had ever met and even more so than some adults they were forced to work with. That was another reason why she was perfect for her new job. They were discussing business and Rogue would sit there and say something anytime she wanted to._

_ She had to keep reminding herself that she was allowed to do that now, and they liked her suggestions. She was a brilliant person._

_ She didn't get caught up in the feud like the other kids did. Even now eating together the assassin kids and the thief kids kept shooting dirty looks at each other. That was when Marcus and Jean luc decided that she would go back and forward between the guilds every week, so that she wouldn't end up belonging to just one guild._

_ It worked and both sets of kids ended up becoming her friends. It only meant more people would be sad when she left._

_**End Flashback**_

__She heard footsteps heading up the stairs. That's what pulled her back from her trip on memory lane. At the same moment both Jean luc and Marcus walked in, and they both stopped and looked at her in surprise. It was obvious neither knew that she would be here. She had to admit she had her doubts about Remy not telling him.

Next Henri and Julian came in and pulled her into a huge hug, and then finally Remy came in last confused about what was going on.

When everyone had taken a seat she started to talk. "I'm a mutant." She said and when they looked shocked but didn't say anything she continued. "I found out the day that I left, disappeared, whatever you want to call it."

"Is that the reason, because if it is I might have to kill you?" Julian said sounding serious but she could hear the anxiety he tried to cover up.

"Yes and no. Would you just listen to me?" She said raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded and she continued. "Well, my dad hates mutants. When he found out I heard him telling my mom he was going to kill me. He told me to go to the south side of town, but I was so freaked out that I ran. I didn't even get the chance to consider coming back because I ran into this mutant Mystique. She's a shape shifter and she runs this mutant gang called the brotherhood and so I joined up with them for a while because she was so impressed by my power. I stayed with them for three years, until my powers started acting up. I was forced to go to these other mutants the X-men for help and decided to stay when I found out the brotherhood were only using me."

"Wait," Henri interrupted, "You mean those mutants on TV who are trying to get mutant-human peace?"

Rogue smiled, "Yeah, I stayed with them for four years, and a couple of days ago I decided that I was going to come back for a visit."

They all felt like she was leaving out a lot, but they didn't want to pressure her right now. "You are more than welcome to stay with us while you are here. We still have your old room. We never had any need for it." Jean luc said smiling.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Rogue said.

As the conversation progressed and their food had arrived Remy turned to Rogue and asked, "So what's your power?"

She sighed, "That it a very complicated question. How about another time?" This reminded her of something, "Marcus does Irene, Destiny, still work for you?" Rogue asked intently curious.

"Yes, she does. Why?" Marcus answered.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet, but I would like to stop by tomorrow to talk with her."

"Sure my dear and your party will be the day after tomorrow. You can go shopping after you talk to her."

"Yeah, Mercy would love you to go with her. Did you hear that we are married now?" Henri asked.

She had almost forgotten that he was about twenty-six. "Really, I'm so happy for you." Rogue said honestly.

She remembered how Henri used to flirt with her all the time when they were younger. He had a huge crush on her and everyone had known that she was out of bounds so most guys had steered clear of her. "Thanks. Theo and Emil are dating the girls that they had crushes on but neither are engaged or married yet." Henri said happily.

Rogue shook her head. "Marcus I need to talk to you before I go."

He looked over at her and nodded and walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she steered him out of the room so that they couldn't be overheard. "What would you like to speak to me about?" Marcus asked cautiously.

"My parents are completely removed from the guild. Do I still have to marry Cody; am I still bound to him?" Rogue asked carefully.

Marcus paused. "Honestly I'm not sure. We've never been in this situation. We will all discuss it."

Rogue nodded. There was nothing that she could do about the marriage thing now even in the best of situation she would still have to wait weeks if not months before everything is settled. She had forgotten all about the arranged marriage until she had already arrived. It wouldn't have changed her mind about coming, but it would have been nice to remember exactly what she was walking into.

She nodded, and she started to feel her veins run cold. That was never a good sign. She couldn't keep her powers in check constantly yet and so after so many hours she would loose control of being able to touch. That was always the first to go. She could use the other part of her powers, using others mutations almost indefinitely, but she rarely used it more than a few moments at a time. It was rarely necessary that she had to. She was relived that she was covered, but still it wasn't safe. They were drinking, and when these men drink they get a little hands on.

She sighed, admitting defeat. "I have to go."

Marcus looked a bit confused. "Why must you go so early? You were always the life of the party if I remember correctly."

Rogue smiled at him but did give him a bit of information. "It's my mutation. I don't always have control, and right now is one of those times. Tell Jean luc that I'll let myself in. We all know that I'm more than capable."

As she started to walk out Marcus couldn't help himself. He had to know. "Do you still have the ring?" he asked wondering if she had held part of the guilds with her this whole time, "In case you get into trouble." he added as an after thought.

She smiled and pulled off one of her gloves and there was the ring. It stood out against her white hands. She had always been really white, but she looked like a corpse. He smiled, he would ask her about her change in color later, right now he was happy to see that she held on to that ring for so long. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she slipped back on the glove and headed out the door.

In the back of his mind he was going over all the possible powers that she might have, little did he know she could use about all of them.

* * *

All Wolverine wanted to do was shout at these children to just spit it out already. He couldn't stand anymore of their depressed faces if they weren't going to tell him the reason. He didn't even know if it had something to do with Stripes.

He glared at them. If this had something to do with Stripes and they decided to play this waiting game now he'd kill them all. They were all avoiding looking at each other, bad sign. None of them looked at him, normal, but still a bad sign.

He growled impatiently. How long could it take to say a few words?

Logan wasn't Logan anymore. Right now he was purely Wolverine and if they didn't start talking right now he'd make them.

Jean, having an idea to what he was planning on doing if he didn't get an answer soon, spoke first. "It's Sinister."

He looked at her. That was it. That was all that they were going to say 'It's Sinister'? Could these kids be any more irritating? Hank seemed to notice Wolverine's lack of calm and started to explain the situation to him in a bit more detail than what Jean had revealed, "He seems to be over Jean and Scott. We do not know yet if that is a good or bad thing, but we do know that he is after someone else. Only no one knows who it is. He hasn't told anyone. Not even his most reliable servants, his Marauders. They are being sent to attack, but we are not sure why, because even they don't know. They are being given random places to attack, or at least they seem random to us at the moment."

The professor sighed, "Which leads us into why I have called you all here. Two of his Marauders, Vertigo and Blockbuster, are downtown causing problems for no apparent reason, like the others have been doing."

They all nodded they knew what they had to do, and even Wolverine was ready to go. He needed a way to release his frustrations at the moment. He didn't know that he had someone for target practice right outside the door. Nobody did, so they were ready to go, or at least they were until the door swung opened. Everyone paused; they were more than surprised to see who had opened it. Wolverine's new, personal, chew toy. Still second to Bobby at the moment, but he wasn't there.

As Mystique walked in half the people lunged at her while the other half were trying desperately to restrain them.


	5. Question and Answer

**Chapter 5: Question and Answer**

Rogue sat in her old room. It looked like it hadn't been touch since she had left. She had been sitting on the bed for hours now thinking about everything that could have gone different.

Her life at Xavier's had been falling apart. First her friend Pyro had left her and Bobby on the plane. Then they almost didn't escape. Then Bobby had cheated on her with Kitty. That had just made everything so much worse. She figured that he had just been dating her for the sympathy that had come with dating the untouchable girl.

There was a light tap on her door that took her out of her memories. She had missed here, missed home. "Are you in there?" it was the voice of the man, Remy.

She sighed. "Yeah, come on in."

The door was slowly opened and he neatly slipped inside. She could tell simply by the ease in which he did it he was a good thief, though she doubted he was as good as her. He smiled at her, and then leaned forward and kissed her gloved hands. "Sorry, but I don't believe that we were properly introduced. My name is Remy. As Julian pointed out I was adopted by my Jean luc. What is your name?"

She smiled at him. She knew his type. She had lived in house after house with his type a playboy, but when he finds out that she can barely touch she knew he wouldn't be sticking around for long. "Marie, but no one's called me that since I was promoted. I go by Rogue now."

He smiled back at her. The one thing that really stuck out to her was he was still wearing his sunglasses. "Rogue then." He said, "Can I ask you something?"

Rogue looked at him, "Sure, anything." She said seriously and when he smiled wickedly she knew that he thought he had her trapped into answering because neither thief nor assassin ever goes back on their word.

She on the other hand knew better. After being with Mystique for so long finding a way to twist people's words around so that they ended up agreeing to something that was totally different than what they thought they were agreeing to was second nature to her.

"What guild are you in and why did both guild leaders come running?" Remy asked seriously, dropping the flirting act now that he had the promise he wanted.

Now it was her turn to smile wickedly. "If they didn't want to tell you than I'm in no position to tell you anything." She made sure that throughout that sentence she maintained the right amount of innocence and apology.

Remy stared at her. "Cut the crap. I know you have the authority to tell me because you called a meeting with the guild leaders. Not just anyone can do that. Not only that, but everyone there was in the palm of your hand. You said that I could ask you anything."

She smiled at him completely relaxed. "You're right I said you could ask anything," he smiled in victory but it vanished as soon as she started talking again, "I just never said that I would answer honestly, or at all."

He scowled at her but she still sat there still totally calm. "Why do you wear those glasses?" Rogue asked leaning against the headboard.

He shrugged "People don't really like my eyes."

Rogue looked at him wondering how bad they could actually be. "Can I see them?" she asked carefully.

Remy looked at her and shrugged again acting like it didn't matter, but it did. Here was a girl who could kick Julian's ass, and he was willing to bet even someone as tuff as her would be scared of his eyes. Still though he removed the glasses and opened his eyes.

She held her breath staring at the red on black eyes that seemed to glitter. "They are beautiful." She said in all honesty.

He looked at her like she was completely ignorant, or didn't know the meaning of the word. "Most people don't like them. They look evil."

She laughed at this and he looked up at her questioningly. "I've seen evil and you aren't it. By the way, I'm not most people." He smiled and then she had to ask, "Are you a mutant?"

He nodded. "I can charge things. Make them explode. I also have a few other things too, but they aren't a big deal. Will you tell me your powers now?" he almost moaned.

Rogue noticed that he sounded like an overgrown child. "How about I show you?" Rogue said smiling. Curious as to what was happening in his head. He had amazing shields that even she couldn't get by, even while using the professor's power, so she'd just have to use hers.

He nodded and watched as she removed a glove and took his hand with her gloved hand. She placed her bare hand against his and then felt the pull. In a matter of seconds she knew his thoughts, had his powers and he was passed out. She knew one of the powers he had forgotten to mention was empathy. She felt everyone's emotions running wild through out the house. This was interesting, so he was empathic.

As quiet as an assassin-thief she brought Remy into his room tucked him in and left. He had been heavier than she had originally thought he would be but it was still pretty easy. She had used his empathy to make sure no one was in the hall, and when someone started to head down that way they would feel a rush of emotions that would cause them to go the other way.

She figured that she would have to be careful after finding out that he had control of other people's emotions as well. While Rogue was going to go back to her room and sort through all the memories and information that had come when she had taken part of him. Remy's persona was out of control and wild, but after a bit she had silenced him as she did to all the others, putting him in the back of her mind with the rest until she needs them, or their powers.

Rogue tried to sort out what she needed to but, like the others, she allowed them to keep their privacy and didn't go through any personal thoughts or feelings. She knew she didn't have a right; no one had the right to go through other people's heads without their permission. That is one reason she had respected the professor, because she knew how tempting it could be some times. Then again if she had she would have known Bobby was cheating.

After she had walked in on them she had went through his head only to know it wasn't the first time. He had been worried at first that she would see it in his mind when she touched him, but he remembered what she had said about not going through people's personal thoughts. Bobby had stopped worrying after being touched a few times and then it just became normal.

Damn she hated him. She decided then that in order to get privacy you had to deserve it and he sure as hell didn't deserve it. She sighed and laid down it was going to be a long night, because she had started thinking about things that she sure as hell didn't want to think about.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Scott shouted while desperately trying to contain Kurt, who had seemed to forget that he could teleport, not that Scott was complaining. It was hard enough trying to hold him back without that advantage.

"I am here to ask Xavier a question that has nothing to do with you." She answered calmly while strolling forward.

"Let go of me!" Wolverine growled trying to find a way around Jean, ShadowKat, and the multiple Jamie's.

Unlike Kurt, who had forgotten he could teleport, Wolverine remembered he had claws and had no problem using them. Though, the moment they came out, everyone released him.

"Didn't like her that much anyway." Kitty mumbled after realizing how pointless it was to try to keep Wolverine from killing her, which he would do for sure.

The second that he was released Wolverine had Mystique pinned to the wall with his claws to her neck. Hank looked at Charles desperately. He had no idea how to clam Wolverine, and the truth of the matter was no one did. He only followed directions when he decided to. If he decides that he isn't going to you can't do much to change his mind.

"Logan, I'd like to ask our guest why she has chosen now, of all times, to come here. I'd also like to know what she is here for." Charles Xavier said calmly and rationally, just like what he was known for doing.

Wolverine growled, and they took that for an okay. A no would most likely consist of her being gutted right in front of them. Mystique sighed drastically. "If you must know I would like to speak to Rogue."

"That's not possible." Scott said immediately.

In a normal case he would highly doubt her wanting to see her adoptive mother, but in this case, with Rogue gone, there was no point in discussing it at all.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I understand that you don't like me but weather or not I get to see her is not your decision to make."

"I do apologize, but Scott is quite right it is very impossible at the moment, but maybe another time perhaps?" Hank said politely, which made Wolverine's constant growl get louder.

She looked desperate now, a look that looked positively out of place on her usually cold emotionless face. "What are you talking about?"

"She has went on a vacation for the time being and so you must wait until she comes back because she does not wish to be disturbed." The professor answered calmly.

Now the room was quiet. Waiting for what would happen next. No one was sure what she would do. "Do you know if she's coming back? I don't want to waste my time here if she isn't."

Wolverine answered this time, "Of course she's coming back, right Chuck?"

Xavier sighed. "I'm not quiet sure. She didn't really say much. She had barely said a goodbye but she never said for sure that she was coming back."

"Great." Mystique groaned.

"She's coming back. She hardly took any of her stuff. I know her, and I say she's coming back." Wolverine growled defiantly at the direction that their conversation had gone.

"As long as she has that god damn ring she isn't coming back, but she takes that damn thing everywhere. She left her home and then the brotherhood carrying almost nothing she'd do the same thing here, but at least she told you she was leaving. She's never done that before." Mystique said angrily. She was wasting her time here.

"I said that she's coming back." Wolverine growled but before they could really start arguing Hank had interrupted.

"May I ask what ring you are talking about?"

She smiled wickedly. "The one she wears around her neck on a chain. It's hard to notice, but she never goes anywhere without it. I tried to track down her past using the symbol on it, but it didn't do any good. I had thought it might have been from as school since it looked almost like a class ring."

Xavier nodded. "So will you tell us why it is so urgent that you speak with her, because if you don't I can't tell you anything we know about where she has gone."

She glared at him. "Fine, I know who Sinister is after, but I'll only tell her. She is the only one of you X-Freaks that I have any respect for.


	6. And her mutation is

**Chapter Six: And her mutation is**

When Remy woke up his head was killing him and he didn't remember how he had gotten to bed. He remembered going to Rogue's room and questioning her like Henri and Emil had dared him to. He was lost after that. He knew that he had talked to her, but he couldn't remember how much he told her, or how much she had told him.

Remy could almost remember her saying that she would demonstrate her powers, but he wasn't sure. Was that her power, memory loss?

He sat there for a while longer until that he realized that the only thing he was doing was giving himself a headache. He got up and headed for the kitchen, he needed some coffee.

Slowly, he walked down the hall and into the kitchen. When he got there he was surprised to find everyone in there eating breakfast already. Usually he's one of the first up. This day was getting weirder by the second for him.

The second that Remy walked into the kitchen Rogue was relived. It only showed for a half a second, but it was there. When everyone was talking about how he was always the first up, and then they were halfway done and he still wasn't down she had started to worry that she had held on too long. His thoughts were so interesting and unusual. How he constantly registered the emotions of the people around him. That was also how he gets women into his bed. He is a playboy. She knew that much from his memories.

"What the hell took you so long to get up today sleepyhead?" Henri asked him from across the table.

"Yeah, we have company incase you forgot." Emil said with his mouth full, "And she's hot." He whispered, though everyone including Rogue could hear him.

It was quiet for a second and then everyone had started laughing. Theo spoke up this time, "I know. What happened? You were like an innocent little twelve year old when you left."

Now Jean luc ways laughing loudly too. "Innocent? Theo, did you just refer to Rogue as innocent. Even at twelve she was no where near innocent. She was already a huge part of the Thieves and Assassin's guilds."

Theo rolled his eyes ignoring Jean luc's comment. "I think he means that she looked innocent. That's why she got away with so much and why it took awhile for us to except her as a thief." Henri said.

Remy listened to all this curiously. She seemed like a very interesting person. Mercy had been pretty quiet the whole time but decided to speak up. "You used to tell me stories about things that she would do. Most of those can't be true, can they?"

Remy watched as Rogue laughed. "Mercy, he probably hasn't told you the worst stuff yet. I was a pretty manipulative kid, but I was a great thief and an excellent assassin."

Emil smiled. "What was it like as an assassin? I mean you were there before you even came here. You were the first female let into the ranks too." He was serious by the end.

Henri looked at Rogue and Remy looked away. He hated assassins because they killed because they could. He hated killing and he only did it on jobs if he absolutely had to. "I've never actually killed anyone, and neither has about anyone else here. Is it hard?" Henri asked.

Rogue smiled lightly, but she knew that they were serious and she was going to answer honestly. "No, but yes. Actually killing the person is easy if you know how to do it, in theory it is a piece of cake. In reality it is hard because you have to kill someone, but you do what you have to. Ironically, since I was raised to be an assassin, the X-Men forbid you to kill anyone. Mystique didn't have much of a problem with it though."

They listened to her and when she was finished they all went to different conversations. Remy, on the other hand, wanted to ask more about what happened, but when he opened his mouth to do just that Jean luc shot him a glare that told him to keep his mouth shut, but he wasn't sure why.

The others knew Marie, Rogue, though and they knew that if she wasn't telling you something she had a good reason. They also know that she has a quick temper and bugging her really isn't the way to get answers. If you want answers you just be quiet and hope she decides to give them to you.

They all know that she isn't very trusting either. She can have friends, but very few people know a lot about her. For example none of them knew that she was being beaten at home, except her brother Dannie, who she swore to secrecy. She didn't think that it was any of their business and she didn't want their sympathy. That was when her brother learned not to underestimate her because every night she was beaten she barely if every screamed, or cried, or begged for him to stop. She stood there silently every night. Sometimes he'd forget she was getting beaten because she was so quiet.

He never really understood how much it hurt, because his dad had never hit him. The bruises hurt more than the actual hit, and after Vanity was born she got hit twice as much because she refused to let him touch her.

She was protective of her family, but very unemotional. It was why she was good at being an assassin and a thief. She never lets her emotions take control. Even with the X-Men she was sympathetic because they required her to be.

They all understood she was closed off and that she wasn't going to tell them anything that she wasn't ready to tell them. Remy, on the other hand, hadn't had a chance to learn that yet, but he was going to pretty soon. You can't hang out with her and not know that about her.

After a few minutes of silence, and everyone was done eating, Rogue pushed her plate aside and smiled, "Alright, I know you guys have questions that you're just dieing to ask me, so go ahead. I'll try to answer everything that I can, and if I don't want to answer I won't."

Remy, being the most curious, and knowing less about her personality spoke up first, "What is your mutation?"

The table went silent watching her, "How about we start with simpler questions. Don't worry, I will answer eventually."

"Why, exactly, did you leave?" Jean luc asked. He couldn't hold back his curiosity on the subject any longer.

She smiled at this. "I left because my mutation is unique. I didn't know that I had developed it until hours after. The reason I found out was because I used it on my dad by accident. He was so angry he was going to kill me. I know that I could have taken him and I know that I could have gone to either guild, but I was confused and my mutation made it hard for me to think straight." She smiled at her own joke that nobody here understood, yet, "So I left, and like I said last night, before I could rethink anything I ran into Mystique, a mutant who said she saw potential in my power. I never had a chance to consider coming back while I was with the brotherhood."

Jean luc nodded. That was more of an answer that what he had expected. She smiled waiting for another question. "What about while you were with the X-Men? They would have let you come back, or contact us." Emil asked.

He had heard about the X-Men. They were goodie goodies and never did anything wrong and fought for peace between humans and mutants. They had all heard about the do-gooders which was why they were so surprised to hear that Rogue had joined up with them."

"I joined them purely out of necessity and I wanted to keep my past personal. I'll admit after a while I did get attached to some of them. They were good friends." Rogue answered, again honestly.

"So are you going to keep us waiting or are you going to tell us what your mutation is. We're all dieing to know." Henri said sarcastically, but she could hear the curiosity in his voice. He really wanted to know, so did everyone else.

She sighed in resignation. She couldn't put it off anymore she had to tell them now. "My mutation developed to respond to touch." She saw the confusion on their faces and continued. "My power only worked when someone touches my skin with theirs."

Theo was now the one to talk, "What? You mean you couldn't even do anything cool, like all the mutants on TV?"

"Well, what happens when you touch someone?" Remy asked.

There had to be some big secret which was why she hadn't told them what her mutation was yet. If it was no big deal they would know already. Besides she said it was complicated.

She looked at him seriously and then smiled. "Think." She said staring at him and he started to piece together what had happened last night when he had gone in there. She had brought his hand to hers and he had touched her skin, but he just remembered this feeling. Like he was getting more tired by the second, he felt like he could pass out, and then he did.

She sighed, giving up. Most people couldn't have guessed without watching it happen to someone else or someone explaining it to them a little bit. "I drain people. I take their memories, feelings, thoughts, and their life force. Mystique saw potential in me because with mutants I also take their mutation. Their power is becomes mine, even if only for a little while. In the mean time the other person would pass out, and if I hold on long enough they could die."

Their eyes widened. No one could think of anything to say. Remy was as confused as anyone else. He knew the feeling of that drain. "That's not even everything." She said and they tried to hide their discomfort. "That was before I got control. Now I can go back and use anyone's mutation no matter how long ago I touched them. Before I couldn't touch anyone, at all, ever. I'm starting to get control now, but only when I am in complete control of myself, and still only periodically. That's why I left early yesterday. I had lost control of my touch, and I know how you guys get, and I didn't want to explain yet."

"Wow, that's a great responsibility. Your power seems great, and you seem to be in pretty good control of them." Henri said in awe.

She tried to smile. She wanted to tell them how difficult they were to put up with. She had gone seven years without touching anyone, even her boyfriend. "You said your mutation made it hard for you to think, how so?" Jean luc asked.

She smiled, "How would you feel, having someone else's thoughts and emotions and feelings in your head. It took me forever to learn how to block them out. They were always so strong at first."

Remy had to ask. "When you drain someone, do you see all their memories?" he needed to know how much she knew about him.

"I could, easily, but I don't. I barely see a few flashes of memories before I lock them away. I don't enjoy intruding on people's personal thoughts." She said smiling.

He nodded. "Besides," she added still smiling, "I've absorbed telepaths. If I wanted into anyone's mind I would just use that power." She didn't mention that it didn't work on him.

Remy's eyes narrowed. He knew that she was trying to screw with him. He opened his mouth, but Jean luc cut him off. "You can be a telepath if you wish." He asked one hundred percent serious.

She smiled now. Remy could see how people found her intimidating. Her eyes lit with some vicious pleasure. "I can use almost any power that you've heard of. Name some and I'll tell you if I can use that mutation. I think that there will be very few that I can't use. Either I was on their team and absorbed them by accident, or they were someone that we were fighting or trying to subdue and I have had to touch them. Then I get their mutation and I can use it anytime I want."

Jean luc looked like it was Christmas morning. "I can't wait to tell Marcus about this. It will increase profit by some much. You could do so much without ever breaking a sweat."

She shook her head. "Jean luc I'm not going to be going on stupid missions because you feel you need to maximize the profit on my powers. It is very difficult to control."

Remy looked between them. He had never seen someone stand up to Jean luc so fearlessly. He looked at her like she had slapped him, but shrugged. "We'll be heading over the assassin's headquarters in a bit."

She stared at them. "You guys are coming?" she knew noting had changed. The assassins and the thieves hate each other. The only time they meet is on neutral territory.

"We are going to be your guard, because we can't send you over there all alone." Emil said proudly. He liked the idea of being the good guy for a bit.

"Of course we can't go in with me being the heir and Julian's hatred for all things Remy." Henri said smiling.

Rogue sat up straighter. "What about Julian?" she asked her curiosity piqued.

Theo smiled. "Oh yeah Julian hates Remy. Ever since he had started dating his sister and then they had set up the wedding. Julian really hated Remy after that, but even now, with the wedding canceled and the fact that he hasn't even see Bella for a year and a half, he still hates Remy."

Rogue smiled. "Little Belladonna?"

Emil smiled. "She was only two years younger than us."  
"Yeah, but she was so little and she used to follow me everywhere. It was so cute, and she always seemed so much younger than she was."

"I remember that!" Henri exclaimed, "You would get so pissed because if she was there she never wanted to let you play the games. You know the ones where you would kick all out our asses?"

She smiled now. She remembered how irritating it was to have Belladonna follow her around all the time.

"Speaking of assassins, Marie, what are we going to do about the Cody situation? I was informed of the plan before you left and after we thought you died there was no reason, but now." Jean luc sighed sadly.

Everyone else was confused. None of them had known about the arranged marriage. "I was speaking to Marcus about that yesterday. He's bringing it to the elders."

Jean luc nodded. "Well there's nothing we can do about that now. You might as well go get ready so they can take you over there."

Rogue nodded and left the table to go and get changed.

* * *

"Why, Raven, won't you just tell us who it is that Sinister is after so we may protect them to the best of our abilities? You are sending us on a chase after Rogue so that you know where she is. We all know that you enjoy being in control of her life." The professor said.

"Don't call me Raven." She growled a growl worthy of even Wolverine, though it was pretty hard considering she was still pinned to the wall.

"Who. Is. He. After." Wolverine growled at her.

"I. Will. Tell. Her." Mystique growled back just as menacingly.

"Well, can you at least tell us if he's after a random person, a brotherhood member, an X-Man?" Scott said trying to maximize the information they were receiving.

"He is after someone you guys consider an X-Men. Now what can you tell me about where Rogue went?"

"He isn't telling you anything." Wolverine growled. He didn't care about whom this X-Man was who was in danger. They could just protect them all, but he wasn't going sell out Rogue.

"Xavier will tell me because he promised and he can't break a promise. He's too noble for that. I don't need you to agree." She snarled at him and his claws pressed harder into her neck.

Xavier chuckled lightly. "All I can tell you is she gone home. If you want to know where that is or follow her, you will need Wolverine's help."

She looked wide-eyed at the professor and then at Wolverine. "I don't think they should go together. There should be another person, or Wolverine goes alone and brings her here." Jean said calmly.

"There's, like, still Rogue's warning. Like, I don't think we should, like, totally ignore it." Kitty said quietly.

"Yes, we will be on guard, none of us foresaw these circumstances." The professor answered reasonably.

Wolverine looked at everyone staring at him. He knew that this was only his decision to make because no one else could follow her scent. He looked between them and then removed his claws from Mystiques throat and stormed out.

"What will we do about him?" Jamie asked quietly. "Are we going to make him?" he sounded terrified or the idea.

"We will wait until Storm returns with Sam, and our new recruits Emma Frost and Betsy Baradock." The professor answered trying to plan out everything.

"Emma Frost? The one that runs her own school in England and Betsy the telepaths, but she's usually on her own." Jean said trying to put her thoughts together, but they barely made any sense.

"Yes, those are the two and they will be here in about a day with Storm and Sam. He went as a practice mission before his solo mission." Xavier explained.

Mystique nodded, "So will I be allowed to stay or do I have to leave until they come back or Wolverine changes his mind of his own free will, which I don't find very likely."

"You may stay here. Jean, Kitty, show her to the spare room and keep Wolverine away from her, even if you have to send him and Bobby to the danger room to keep him entertained. The rest of you take the blackbird and go down town. We still need to stop Vertigo and Blockbuster." The professor said.


	7. Destiny's First Diary

**Chapter 7: Destiny's First Diary**

_I know im taking a lot of liberties when it comes to the facts and ive kind of blown off the movie all together, but i like it better this way and i hope you guys do to. im going to be using the destiny's diarys thing and it's going to be spread out through the entire fanfiction. i would love more comment i like to know what you guys are thinking._

_Sorry its a bit late i got hella school work. Give the teachers a whip and i'd swear their lifes ambitions are to become the fat white guys in history that told their slaves what to do. One teacher says, "My room is my kingdom, so you follow my laws." itz weird._

_Disclaimer: if i owned the X-Men you would be paying to read this, then again maybe you are, so maybe i do...jk....like i said i wont do this every chapter_

* * *

"Hello Rogue." Julian greeted her at the door.

Henri, Theo, and Remy had walked her over, but left her at the gate of the assassin's mansion. "Hey Julian, how's it going?"

He smiled. "Good, and sorry the news leaked out about you being back in town so all the assassins are here to greet you."

Rogue smiled back at him, "You know that I don't mind. I've missed everyone it'll be nice to see them again. Though I thought that was what the party tomorrow was for."

Julian chuckled. "So did Dad, so that's why he kicked them all out until tomorrow, for the party."

Rogue smiled at him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was Marcus's son. That was why she had put up with Belladonna when they were younger. She figured that Marcus had given Bella the idea to follow her because she was the best. Though after she got her promotion Bella followed her less and less because she was doing more and more jobs, and living with the thieves part time.

"Yeah, well I remember how persuasive he can be, especially when it comes to members of the guild. He was never one to take no for an answer."

"Well I guess some things never change. No matter how much we want them to. Anyway, dad said you wanted to talk to Irene, so he told me to tell you that she's upstairs in the kitchen." Julian said leading Rogue inside.

"We're getting ready for the party, so I'm going to stay down here and help out. Do you remember your way?

She nodded and left him at the bottom of the stairs as she headed up to go find Destiny. She's a mutant whose gift is very inexact. She only sees shadows of the future, but what she sees is pretty much set in stone.

She knew this because Destiny had a vision before she left.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Destiny." Rogue said when she saw her in the hall of the mansion._

_She was at the mansion to get her new mission, because she had just finished her job for the thieves "Hello Rogue. Please come in my room for a minute. I'd like to tell you something."_

_Rogue looked at her for a minute but followed. Destiny barely talked but when she did her intelligence was unmatched by anyone. If Marcus was ever stuck and couldn't make a decision he went to Destiny for advice, and if Destiny ever came to him and told him to do something, or not to do something, he always did as she asked. She has never been wrong. "What is it?" Rogue asked cautiously._

"_I've been watching two of you. The you in front of me and the you of the future that I see. Most unusual your future is and very intriguing._

"_Never have I given advice to anyone other than the master but you will be my exception, a project of sorts, but of course I need to get to the point._

"_You will meet a woman in disguise. Trust her not but follow her for she will lead you to people you will need. Do nothing you will regret and remember she has no power over you. A man with a mind of steel and the man bones of steel shall help and guide you. Befriend them but do not give up past secrets until it is too late to keep them._

"_If you trust me listen to what I have to say but ask no reasons from me. I have told you more than I would have told most, but you need to know who you can and can't trust and what you shouldn't tell people." Destiny stared at Rogue. "If you understand what I've told you then leave, you have business to attend to."_

_Rogue stayed sitting for a minute and then silently got up and headed to the door. She paused and turned around to look at Destiny. "Thank you for your advice and knowledge. I will remember everything that you've told me Destiny."_

_She smiled, "Only call me Destiny when I'm looking at your destiny. Call me Irene any other time." _

_Rogue nodded and left memorizing every word that she had spoken._

_**End Flashback**_

Now Rogue understood that the man with the metal mind is Xavier and the man with the metal bones was Wolverine. Destiny's prophecy was what kept her on guard around Mystique and kept her from trusting the blue woman, and it was the reason that she had trusted the X-Men. Though she'd love to say the prophecy was the only reason she hadn't told them her past even without the prophecy she probably wouldn't have told them.

She headed to the kitchen wondering if Destiny would tell her anything or if she would decide that she didn't need to know anything else about her future, but either way Rogue knew that she had to thank her for the advice. If it wasn't for that she didn't know how much she would have trusted Mystique and she knew that she would have eventually betrayed her, so then she would have never trusted the X-Men and she would have needed to, because if she would have never gone to them her headaches and the personalities threatening to overtake her own would have succeeded and she would have been destroyed.

She had been wondering all these years thought what future Destiny had seen. Had she seen Rogue with the X-Men as she was, or had she seen what would have happen and just understood how to fix it? If Destiny had seen a bad future for her why would she bother to try to fix it unless somehow Rogue was more important than she ever thought she was? These thoughts chased themselves around in her head, trying to understand why everything had happened the way it had. Rogue just wanted to know if it was meant to be this way or if things had been changed. She had went to bed every night since she left wondering what would have happened if she had stayed. Would Destiny have seen her future? Would she have ever met Logan? Would she have fallen in love? Would her heart be broken? Would anyone have come near her?

Not matter how much she thought about it she never seemed to understand anymore than she had on that first day after she left. Rogue had always missed home but even here she had never felt that she had truly belonged. Everyone was different from her, whether she was better or worse than them it had never mattered, but she was different. She didn't fit in with Mystique and the brotherhood or Magneto either, she didn't belong. Even with Xavier and Logan at the Mansion with X-Men she didn't really feel at home. Everyone there was so different than her and didn't understand why she was the way she was, though with the X-Men she felt more at home than anywhere else she had ever been.

She stopped outside Destiny's, Irene's, kitchen. They had built this kitchen just for her, because she enjoyed cooking, and hated to be bothered. Rogue approached the door quietly and then lightly tapped on it. After a few seconds it swung open.

Irene was standing there smiling and Rogue figured that Destiny knew she was coming. Most the time you just forget that Irene Adler is blind. He eyes are white but she seems to know enough to put her ahead of everyone else. She just knows and senses.

"They have been good to you. I tempted fate by telling you what I did, but I felt we'd have bigger problems without greater warrning. Do you know who Mystique really is?" Irene said after a few moments.

Rogue had always appreciated the fact that she went straight to the facts and ignored the bushes all together. "I have you to thank for the friends that I've made, but what do you mean? Who Mystique really is?" Rogue asked knowing she probably didn't want to know.

"How well do you know about your past?" Irene asked.

Rogue looked confused and Destiny had been proven right. Rogue didn't know. Irene pulled a diary out of the cupboard. Rogue looked at the cover for a minute and then read, "'Destiny's Diary, One of Twelve to the Apocolypse.'" Rouge stopped then asked, "What does that mean?"

"Read it and you will understand. You are the key and I have seen your future since before you were born. This is information that you just might want, but you won't like. Understand that everything in here has already come to pass, but it will give you insight. You will see into people. If you chose to read it you must read it all, but know it isn't something you want to take lightly. You might just hate what you find out."

Irene's lip quivered. Rogue didn't know, it could have been a million things at that moment but something held her there, looking into Desiny's eyes. Rouge's mouth fell open for the first time understanding. Rogue knew that Destiny, because she had truly only been Destiny to Rogue, had always known she would be a mutant, and therefore she could have had an idea to what her powers had been. She was sure she had it right, but she had to ask, "You knew why I would leave from the beining?"

It wasn't really a question, but she tried to make it into one. Destiny nodded. "You are very observant and though I am glad because it will come in handy it makes lieing to you almost impossible."

Rogue nodded and a smile threatened her lips. She had always prided herself on being observant. "I'll read the diary." Rogue answered. She'd been through pain, she knew what it felt like and she not knowing would more likely kill her rather than knowing. Ignorance is never as bliss as it seems.


	8. Time

**Chapter Eight: Time**

Rogue was walking down the stairs before she realized that she'd left the kitchen. She wasn't sure what had happened. The only thing that registered to her was the fact that she was still carrying the dairy Destiny had given her. She knew she was going to read it, but she was not sure she wanted to. She had been given a chance to learn more about her past. Her mom abandoned her after she was born; it was her dad's second wife. When she was three years old her dad got married again. Maybe she would find out about her mom, and why she had left. Her older brother was from her dad's first marriage, and her younger sister and brother were from the third marriage. Her dad resented her and beat her because he blamed Raven's abandonment on her.

"Marie, Marie, are you awake? Hello are you paying attention." Julian shouted to her but she kept walking unaware anyone was calling her until he shouted, "Rogue!"

Rogue jumped at his appearance and looked over at him and smiled. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about something."

Julian looked at her, "I think you're going soft. It used to be impossible to sneak up on you and I just did when I wasn't even trying."

She smiled at him. "I was thinking about my conversation with Destiny and I haven't been called Marie in so many years I forget people actually know my name."

Julian looked at her, "What did they used to call you Anna, you know your real name or what?"

Rogue smiled. "No they know me by Rogue and only Rogue. They have no idea what my real name is. I never told them. I didn't want to tell them because I wanted to make sure no one could track down my past because I have real enemies now. Powerful mutants who want to use my powers for their own gain. "

Julian looked at her with a serious look. "Is there something wrong Rogue? You look a bit out of it."

She smiled. "I'm fine, really. I'm just a bit nervous about the party." Rogue paused she didn't know how to ask so she just cut to the chase. "Will Dannie be there, and his wife?"

Julian smiled sadly. "We sent him an invitation but I don't know if he'll show up. He cut off most of his connections to the guild."

She sighed, "What exactly did the invitation say? I'm curious."

Julian answered, "The invitation said they we were throwing a party in your honor but of course we didn't put you were alive or that you were going to be attending."

Rogue frowned. "Why would you hold a party in my honor after all these years? Won't that be a bit curious?"

Julian smiled hugely. "Father's put you into his initiation speech's and there's a small dance on the day you went missing in your honor and it's the only day when the thieves and assassins come together and are not allowed to fight at all, or they'll be expelled from the guild."

She was in complete shock. She had assumed that some of the people missed her and that Marcus had missed her skills behind him. She knew she was one of the best assassins that he had seen in years and when she had got into his cabinet, his five main people and there were no women until she showed up, she knew he was considering making her his heir. "Really?" She didn't think anyone would miss her that much.

Julian nodded at her, "Yeah really. Everybody missed you a lot. We didn't know what happed either. Your dad said you were killed but no one knew how and he never told us any details. Now we know why."

Rogue smiled sadly. She had missed them too, and every year on the day she had to leave her home she cut herself off from the rest of the world. It was the only day she truly ever considered going back. Every year she would pack her bags and stare at the door, and sometimes she would even get to a hotel, but by the next morning she was always in her bed again. "I missed you guys so much too, but at first I didn't know if my family was still here and then I didn't know if you guys would even want me to come back. I had left you guys after all and I thought that you might consider me a traitor."

This was most of the truth the other half was that she didn't want to have to face her family, her dad. At night her scars still ached from the beatings she used to get. Though she never really allowed him to know how much he hurt her. He acknowledged the fact that even if her power didn't make it necessary to be covered she probably would be. She still had the scars her dad had given her all over her body.

"You should have known that we would have never thought that about you. We all cared for you; even those disgusting thieves care for you, and your family wouldn't have dared touch you with us around." Julian said seriously.

She couldn't believe that he really didn't know about her beatings she knew that Dannie used to pretend that they didn't happen but she thought he would have told someone, but then again maybe he thinks that it would have been different when she came back. She knew it wouldn't have been.

Julian tried to smile and change the subject, "So where did you go after you left? Did you go out on your own, or join a team, or go straight to the X-Men? What happened to you? We all want to know but most of us are too scared to ask."

Rogue looked Julian in the eye and saw his curiosity. She knew he wanted to know just as bad as anyone else. "So you ask me." She said looking him in the eye.

"What happened after you left?" Julian asked carefully trying to make sure this wasn't a trap he was falling into.

"I was alone for a while. It seemed longer than it was, but I didn't keep track of time much. A woman named Mystique came to me. She loved my powers and thought that they could be useful to her and I think they would have been if I had given it my all, but still she wanted my powers and nothing I did changed her mind. She was like a hired assassin but she was more like a terrorist. I worked for her for three years, but she was never really in charge of me. I'm uncontrollable, remember? She worked for a man named Magneto, who later tried to kill me, and it's what gave me this white streak. She recruited me to the brotherhood where I did stay for a few years and then I had a break down while fighting the X-Men and they helped me. A man named Wolverine was one of the first to trust me. I've been with the X-Men now for four years and they still no nothing about me. I know you're still curious about my powers, but by the party everyone will know because all of the thieves know." Rogue paused to let her words sink in, "That's enough for now."

Julian nodded, though he knew she wasn't asking for permission she was telling him that she was done talking about it. Nothing he said would change her mind anyway. "Anyway I was looking for you because Mercy just called and she's in the middle of town ready to o shopping. The party will be at the usual spot, we're going to bring everything over there a little later."

** ** ** **

As Wolverine stocked up and down the halls and through the buildings and next to the fountain where some kids hang out, where he had seen Rogue some times. John, Bobby and her used to hang out there before John switched sides. He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to go to find Rogue. Actually that wasn't the problem, he knew he wanted to find Rogue, but he didn't want Mystique there and didn't want to have to bring Rogue back to her.

The professor on the other had kept staring at the map that showed the recent attacks. They all seemed pretty pointless to him. None of them had any idea as to why they were attacking accept for the fact that Sinister had told them to. This was bugging him more than anything, because he knew they had a reason even if they didn't know it yet, and what worse was the Mystique might know.

Mystique examined the room Jean and Kitty had left her in before they ran off to catch the X-Jet before it took off. She wondered if Rogue would ever find out exactly how their pasts intertwined. Maybe she had already found out, though how she would have Mystique didn't know. She wanted to ask how much control Rogue had over her powers and why she chose now to leave and go back to her old life. The Rogue avioded all mention of it she had assumed that something bad had happened there and she couldn't return but apparently that wasn't the case.

She sat on the bed she knew it would be a while before Wolverine made up his mind. She wasn't sure that Wolverine liked the plan or would agree to it at all. If he did decide to go she was sure he wouldn't let her tag along so she would be stuck here even more days with snot nosed brats.

Mystique needed them to make up their minds quickly because time was running out....

Rogue's time was running out.


	9. Shopping and Leaving

**Chapter 9: Shopping and leaving**

Mystique was getting irritated now. This was taking way to long. She knew for a fact that Wolverine was dieing to go and get Rogue, even if that ment dragging her back kicking and screaming. Honestly she was okay with that solution too, she just needed to know now if she was completely wasting her time or not, because if she was she could try and find a way to track Rogue down herself.

Wolverine was pacing in professor Xavier's office. The professor just sat there waiting for Wolverine to come to the same conclusion that he had come to the minute after Mystique told them about her deal, but Wolverine had always been more hard headed then himself so he waited patiently. "Logan, I feel that you already know the answer to what to do but you are unable to embrase it. I understand why but you must overcome your disagreements with the situation. It will not change, no matter how long it takes you to decide."

Logan growled and 'SKINT' his claws were out again. "I know Chuck, I know. Do you think that I don't know? I do but how can we lead her straight to Rogue? She went there for a reason, and she doesn't want us to know about where ever she is. I can't betray her Chuck."

Xavier nodded. He knew all along that Logan would eventually come to this conclusion, and he also knew that he would have to come to it on his own. "Okay, then you will go and retrive Rogue, because she trusts you. We will watch Mystique and you bring Rogue back here."

Logan looked at the professor, pulled in his claws, and then answered him, "But she doesn't want anyone to know about where ever she went. I don't like people to know about my past either. I won't betray her."

Xavier looked perplexed, "Of course that's why I want you to go," the professor made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You would never betray her and with anyone else she would be more angry than with you, and we need her back here so we can know what Mystique knows. I trust you and so does Rogue. You need to go."

Wolverine marched off to Mystiques room to tell her the conclusion that they, or he, had come to and he couldn't wait to see the anger on her face. Then to watch it increase when he tells her that she will be a prisoner, or a forced guest, until he comes back with Rogue.

Rogue went outside to find Mercy there waiting for her. She had a huge smile on her face and Rogue noticed her hand twitching to where she kept her credit card. Mercy couldn't resist a good shopping trip. She was the only person who was living in the thieives house that the assassins could stand. It was probably because of the fact that she wasn't actually a theif herself, just married to one. Henri was her favorite theif back when she used to live here.

"Hey Mercy, are you ready to go shopping?" it wasn't a real question because Rogue know the answer. It was an obvious one.

Mercy giggled and Rogue smiled at her. "You look good Marie. I haven't seen you in ages but you still look like the same girl who could beat the boys." she giggled again.

Rogue was waring tight skinny jeans, a black halter top, black steletos, and her green cloak. It was her usual look from when she used to live here, minus the cloak unless she wanted something to put over her alfit. Rogue's hair was in a high pony tail, except for her white streaks which she still allowed to hang down. Then of course Rogue had to add elbow length black gloves to her atire. "Thanks, and if you thought I could kick their asses before you haven't seen anything yet."

She smile but answered, "I don't know have you met Remy yet?" Rogue nodded and she continued. "Well, he's a mutant too, and I think, if anyone can take you, he would be the one who could."

Mercy seemed cocky but because Rogue knew her so well she knew that it wasn't without reason. Mercy never put her confidence in anyone unless she knew that they could handle themselves. She almost always won the bets because she understood what people could do and how they would do against the other person. It was probably the only reason that Jean Luc allowed his first born son to marry her. She had always been good at picking who would do the best on which missions.

Rogue looked at her and smiled teasingly. "Do you think that he could beat me?"

She raised her eyebrow at my statement. "Now who said that? I said he'd probably come closer than anyone else and maybe ware you out, but I highly doubt that he could beat you. At least not easily." Rogue smiled at her, "And we should head out now." she motioned to the limo waiting for them.

Mercy was right and so she smiled and followed her into he car, though she had to admit it was very hard to take her mind off of the Diary in her purse because there was no way that Rogue would leave it in a room. Rule number one of being an assassin or a theif was that anything that was really important to you, you keep it with you at all times because you don't know if someone will break into your room or if it would be burnt to the ground while you were gone. Rogue had been living by this rule for all of her life. The only important iteam in her life was around her neck. The ring that was given to her by the heads of the guilds.

It was priceless and allowed her to be kept fully in the loop and gave her rights the information only the leaders were given and more because she was able to get information from the other guild to. That was why it had always been important that she stayed out of the guild wars, because she could destroy either or both guilds and they were well aware of it but they trusted her more than any other person. She was neutal and kept them from falling into an all out war.

"Marie, Anna Marie, are you even listening to me? You never you never used to have your head this far in the clouds before. I mean god we are almost there already and you haven't said one word. I stopped talking a few minutes ago when I realized you were ignoring me."

Rogue looked at Mercy and spoke quickly, "Oh, I am so sorry. It's just so much has happened so quickly and then I had a conversation with Destiny just before we left." Mercy had a quick intake of breath, because everyone knew who Destiny was and sometimes even the thiefs had a council with her when suggested by Destiny herself. "Yeah, and it's got me a bit sidetracked, sorry I'll try to pay more attention."

Mercy nodded and looked at Rogue, "If you want to talk about it you know I'm always willing to listen to you. You're one of my only girls and my best friend since we were little. You might as well be my sister."

Rogue really was touched by that she really cared for Mercy and would protect her along with the rest of the family if anything happened. She didn't care if Mercy was a real thief or not she was exactly like a sister to Rogue. "We are here ladies have fun and don't get in too much trubble."

He had no idea exactly how hard it would be to honor the particular request. Rogue had a knack for getting into trubble. It always gets worse when people who shouldn't be there starts showing up.

* * *

so sorry that it took so long but i'm finally out of skool for the summer...comment please

btw i know i changed the last line


	10. Shouldn't Be

**Chapter Ten: Shouldn't be**

(just a warning when it goes between pov's it goes from night of the previous day to the next day where rogue is. So far anything in wolverine's place, the manision on where ever he is until he is in the same place as rogue, is a half a day behind where ever rogue is.)

Oh and I discided to put a disclaimer up on this chapter. I DO NOT OWN X-MEN, BUT I'M GOING TO PUT IT ON MY CHRISTMAS LIST TO SANTA. IF HE COMES THROUGH I WILL THROW A HUGE PARTY AND YOU ARE INVITED!

* * *

Wolverine was on his bike and was now following Rogue's sent. He was going faster than he should have been but he wanted to get to where ever Rogue was as soon as he possiblely could. She was like a daughter to him so he wasn't going to let her just dissapper, and he knew that he was going to do that until, well, Mystique showed up and demanded to see her. He still remember that upset look on her face when he politely mention to Mystique that he was going up she wasn't.

_**Flashback**_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! Wolverine struck Mystique's door several times, and she opened it quickly thinking that he'd finally decided to just allow her to come to go and get Rogue._

_Mystique started to open the door when Wolverine pushed it open the rest of the way. "What do you want? There is no need to be rude Wolverine." she said walking back to where she had been previously on her bed. "So when will we be leaving? I need to pack you know." Mystique said answering._

_Wolverine said smiling a wolf like smile. "Well I'll be leaving in a matter of moments, as soon as I finish talking to you. You on the other hand will be staying here and out of my way until I come back with Rogue."_

_Mystique just stood there taking in what he had just said, "You're kidding yourself if you think you're leaving without me. You are even more insaine if you think I'm just going to stay here and wait for you like a good girl."_

_Wolverine smiled as Storm, Jean, Scott, and the professor walked in. "You are kidding yourself if you think that we're giving you a choice." Wolverine answered._

_The professor looked at Mystique and then said calmly, "I'm sorry for this Mystique but you will stay here under our watchful eye until Logan returns to us with Rogue because we do not wish for you to follow her or him because she doesn't not want us to know where she has gone."_

_Mystique looked between them understanding now what Storm, Jean, and Scott were doing there. They were the nessicary force that they would use if it became needed. She growled in dissapproval as the professor and Wolverine left. The latter headed to his bike to finally follow Rogue._

_**End Flashback**_

He assumed that he was about half way there when the sun started to set but he wasn't ready to stop just yet. He needed to catch up with Rogue so that he would know if she was okay. Wolverine already understood that Rogue would be upset when she finds out that he showed up there for her because he knew better than anyone the need to be alone and he knew exactly how mad he would be if someone just showed up out of no where durning his alone time and told him that they had followed him there for some stupid reason like Mystique showed up and demanded to see him.

Wolverine wasn't sure how Rogue would take it but he knew that it wouldn't be good the question was just how bad would she react to him showing up out of no where. He sped up this was taking too long he wanted to hurry up and get there as soon as he could because the sooner he gets there the sooner he could leave with Rogue and the closer she would be to forgeting that he was in the past that she never brings up.

"So where will we be going first? I'm not sure that I really remember where everything is, you know besides the bar." Rogue said laughing lightly, because of course she'd remember where the bar was it was in the center of the city and the only neutral part city in the guilds.

She used to go there a minimum of five times a week. It was the only place that she could talk to her friends from both guilds at the same time because it was the only place that they could both go and it's against guild law to fight in neutral territory and the one who starts it could be kicked out of their guild or else face extream punishment for disobeying guild law and jepordizing the peace treaty.

"I figure we could start at the dress shop and then we could just wonder around and since, you know, you have that ring and I'm not really part the theives guild we can go anywhere we want to, no restrictions." Mercy said smiling.

Before Rogue could say anything she was being dragged off by Mercy to her favorite dress shop and when they arrived Mercy wasted no time in stacking her up with clothes, and Rogue just sat back quietly and allowed her to pick out her favorites because she had never enjoyed shopping to begin with so it wasn't hard not to give her oppinon and Rogue was sure that she would be able to completely stop her powers for one night but she was going to cover as much skin as Mercy would let her just in case. "You won't want to show a lot of skin, right Anna?" Mercy asked and I nodded.

Dress after dress I tried on but they either revealed more than I was comfortable showing as long as I was walking around with a lot of people around or Mercy didn't think they were pretty enought. Then finally after hours we found a dress that we could both agree on. It was black but had a red lace on top and from the waist up was tight. It would have been strapless if it wasn't for ribbon above her breasts that tied around her neck. At the waist there was a black belt that had a rose on her left side. From the waist down the dress faned out and went down to the floor.

At the next store Mercy forced Rogue to buy a pair of black strap heels and red ones so that they could figure out what looks the best later. After visting a few more stores and getting a lot of jewlery Mercy decided that they should get something to eat for lunch. They ended up at a place that was one the edge of the town, the same way that she had arrived. It was a small cafe and was run by old friends of hers that weren't in the guilds but she knew them when she used to just go to the assassin property and play the games with the boys and her brother.

Then she was in the guild, and then both and she still talked to her old friends and then she left, and everyone in her life was gone. "Okay, I'll get us our usuals. Is that okay, or do you have new favorites now?" Mercy asked.

"No, no, the usual is fine but I just can't believe that you remember my usual is all. It's been years since we went out, or since I was here." Rogue said looking at Mercy and feeling a bit guilty and she would regret leaving more if she hadn't met such nice people and made such good friends.

Mercy laughed as she walked over to the counter and then said over her shoulder, "Of course I remember your favorites and I never thought that you were dead. I knew that if you were dead who ever killed you would be so hurt that anybody would reconize him as someone suspious, and remember you told me about your dad so I figured it was him and you had a reason to leave. I trust you."

Rogue laughed to herself. Mercy had always been the person that she relied on and she had always told Mercy everything. She told Mercy that her dad got drunk, a lot, and that when he did he would hurt her and try to hurt her little sister Vanity. He never got near her though Rogue wouldn't let him, and she had more than enough strength to make sure that he never once touched Vanity, it was also why Rogue never left the house without Vanity following her unless there was a ligit reason, like her dad wasn't home or Rogue was on a mission and the guild, which ever one she was doing the job for, would agree to watch her. "You're so much smarter than what everyone gives you credit for, it's why Jean Luc lets you help make decisons with him. That's something he only ever let me and Henry do sometimes." I smiled at her.

"And I'm willing to bet you're stronger than what everyone thinks even now, because I know back then, even when they thought you were the best, they still had no idea how good you actually were. I don't even know that." Mercy said smiling as a waiter brought over their food, and they smiled and thanked him.

They were eating when the door opened and Henry and Remy walked in. "Henry, over here!" Mercy called over to him.

Henry smiled and walked over to us with Remy following him. Mercy quickly stood up and gave him a hug and then sat down next to Rogue. Remy sat across from her and Henry across from Mercy. "So what are you guys doing here?" Henry asked them.

Rogue smirked at him and answered, "What the hell do you think we are doing here Henry. You some of your god given sence please." she answered sarcasticly.

Henry smirked back at her and Remy rolled his eyes. "I meant that when Mercy said you going shopping I was figuring it as an all day thing, so I was wondering if you were done." Henry asked casually.

"Well, hell, Henry why didn't you say that instead of expecting us to guess at what you meant." Rogue grumbled.

Henry glared and her and Remy laughed, "Anna seems to be just like you remember her. You said she was a smart ass."

Rogue turned her glare to Remy now, "And you, who the hell do you think you are anyway? Sorry to tell you this but I'm a smart ass because I can be." Rogue contuinued to glare at him but refused to let Remy's memories surface he had made sure that she hadn't looked at any of them so she only knew what they told her.

Henry chuckled at Remy but answered for him, "Remy thinks he's hott shit since he's a mutant and dad adopted him so he's part of the guild leader's family.

Rogue, Anna, shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything, as you well know, when it comes to me my status is still of his, hell my status is almost better than Jean Luc's and Marcus's"

Henry rolled his eyes and they changed the subject to little things about the party and how Mercy had already bought her dress but she refused to tell them what Rogue would be waring and then didn't let Rogue tell them. The conversation was almost over and the food was gone when they got up but as they went to leave the door opened and Rogue was pissed when she realized who it was. That person should not be here, ever.

* * *

im going to post as soon as I possibly can I'm grounded so no laptop no home computer so I have to wait until I get to go over my grandparents house because they ignor my parent's rules, thank god, so thank them.

PLEASE REVIEW NOW MORE THAN EVER I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW I WILL POST ALL OF YOUR NAMES NEXT CHAPTER AS A THANK YOU! :)


	11. Arrival

_**I'm sorry that this took so long I had summer assinements and then went camping (no computer) because my lab top broke and I have no idea when I can get a new one. I'm updateing as much as I can and at least with school starting I'll have a computer five days a week. Sorry to disappoint when it comes to speed and I don't think I have to tell you that I don't own X-Men because if I did I would have a fixed labtop by now. :(**_

_**The List I Promised:**_

faithcd22

scifychick812

ChereBelleRogue

Sweetcornbee

Melinda DeLauro

Clyn

GypsyWitchBaby

Absent-Minded22

Bloodypassion

cooemi10

tfobmv18

Ele

GypsyWitchBaby

blosom95

acupofchamomile

scott has a pole up his ass

RogueNya

microcheese

martshi3

Midnight-Starr1

Anna Marcia Gregorio

RedWings2010

melificent78

_**This is to say thanks and to show you that I'm listening to what you guys have said and I'm glad you guys like it :) And I'd like to give a special thanks to **_Chellerbelle _**and I love her writing too.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Arrival**

"I can't believe that you just let him take off without anyone else with him! How do you know that he's even going to do what you asked? You can't trust him! I'm the one with the information and yet I'm also the one just sitting here doing nothing!" Mystique ranted.

The professor sighed, even as patient as he was some people are still capeable of getting annoying though he would never admit that and for the hundreth time that day the professor calmly stated, "I trust Logan and I believe he will get here as soon as he can."

"Besides," Scott said cutting in, "We wouldn't even have to be here with you if you would just tell us who the hell he's after to begin with. Then you wouln't have nothing to do."

"I quite agree with Scott." said Storm in a forced calm voice.

"Why can't you just cut the crap and tell us already then we can get to work and by the time Logan and Rogue get back, because it's too late to stop them now, we could have everything started, and you could still talk to her." Jean said irritated as everyone else.

Mystique screamed and sent out a long stream of creative words. "He had better hurry or I swear it will be too late and all your guy's fault."

Then she stormed out of the room leaving each of them to think that this was going to get irritating. Too bad that they didn't know that Logan was probably in worse shape then all of them and probably would have switched spots in a second. At least he could beat the crap out of Mystique, Rogue not to much.

Rogue just stared at the door. It couldn't be him was all that she could think. He would not completely destroy her trust in him my chasing her when she doesn't want to be chased. But there was no mistaking it. Logan had just walked in and now she was pissed. She pushed herself infront of Remy and Henry who started asking questions but she wasn't listening anymore. She grabbed Logans arm and dragged him outside. "What the hell are you doing here Wolverine!" she shouted.

She made sure that her tone held no compation because she was pissed. "Hey, Stripes, could you at least let me explain? I," He started but was cut off.

"You what!" she shouted again, "Why the hell would you just show up here for god knows why? I know you understand the feeling of just wanting to leave! You do it all the time and no one follows you so why the hell wouldn't you return the favor!" Rogue was so angry she forgot she was here with people, or at least she had forgotten until they came charging outside to see what was happening.

She went to punch him and he didn't bother to dodge it he knew she was venting and she knew that he would heal easily, but they didn't so they attempted to stop her. She swung her arm around and used the power she had gotten from Jean to throw them back and then used Magneto's power to hold Wolverine still while she threw all of her strength into her punches. It wouldn't have been that bad but between being held still by the metal that runs through his bones and her using his own strength against him it ended up hurting worse than he had originally thought that it would.

"Anna what are you doing to this guy? Who is he, and why are you trying to kill him?" Henry yelled.

Rogue laughed a dry humorless laugh, "I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to, though right now I might just want to."

"You guys might just want to stay out of this. 'Darlin can you stop trying to kill me for a minute. You friends might just want an explation before they have to hide the body." Logan said looking at Rogue. "Stripes, could you listen to me please." Logan tried again.

Mercy looked at them, "Marie, Anna Marie, are you going to explain this to us, please?"

Rogue stopped throwing punches and looked at them and then she released Logan so that he could move on his own. "Come." she said before starting to walk and head over to the theives guilds house, since that was who she was with right now, and they needed her to explain what they had just wittnessed.

"Wolverine this is Henry, Remy, and Mercy." she said pointing to each of the three as she said their names, "And you guys this is Wolverine. He's one of the X-Men, and pretty damn brave if I must say so myself, because he followed me here apparently."

Rogue was still glaring at him and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "First Chuck made me, and second," he started but again he was cut off.

"Oh, the professor made you. Is that really what you're going with. The man who refuses to invade anyone's privacy made me invade your's. Are you sure that you want that to be your final answer. I'll give you a few more minutes to think of a better excuse if you'd like." Rogue said tapping her foot impatiently.

Wolverine went to talk again but was cut off by someone else. This time it was Henry who spoke, "Would you please explain what's happening. You said he was one of the X-Men, and he followed you here." he looked over at Wolverine, "Why would you follow her?"

Wolverine growled, "At least someone might listen to me." he took a deep breath. "Mystique showed up and demanded that she be able to see you, Rogue, and it seems important. She said it was about Sinister. According to Mystique she knows something and the only person she'll tell is you because she said that you're the only person in the X-Men that she trusts or something like that."

Rogue just stared at him. She still didn't want to forgive him. She wasn't in the forgiving mood, and honestly she hardly ever is, but what he had said about Mystique seemed a little more important than her anger right now. Remy was the next person to talk. "So what you want her to just take off with you? She has her own party to go to tomorrow. Do you suggest that she leave again?"

Rogue and Mercy just looked at him. Henry and Mercy knew that though Remy wasn't here the last time she left, he did know how it affected both guilds and that this party was important to both of them, mostly though his dad and brother, so he decided to try to convince her to stay for the benift of everyone in both guilds. Beside Remy had heard that after she had been put in both guilds there was peace, and they haven't had peace like that since she left.

Wolverine growled at his questions. It was obvious to him, of course she was going to leave, and so what about a party, a party was nothing, not important. Mystique and Sinister was very importat that the moment. He was going to point this out when Rogue cut in. "I'll leave after tomorrow's party. I'm sorry you guys but this seems like it's important. I will come back and I'll visit, a lot, I promise."

Mercy sighed, "I really don't want you to go Marie. None of us do. Is it possible that one of us could go with you? Just so that we know that you're okay."

Wolverine looked at them all and shook his head. "Xavier's school and the X-Men are mutaints only. Bringing you guys over there might make the students uncomfortable. Sorry but we can't do that."

Henry shot a look at Remy but not even Wolverine noticed. Henry wasn't going to push him into anything, expeshally for someone who Remy doesn't even really know.

"Do you know anything about what Mystique knows or why she really wants me in particular? I know that what you've told me isn't everything Logan." Wolverine breathed a sigh in relief, because if she was calling him Logan she was starting to calm down, which is good because there's no talking to her when she's mad. "So how much do you really know?" Rogue asked.

"Honestly we don't know much. She's done good at only giving us what we absoultly needed to be conviced. She gave us no more than the professor needed to be conviced that this was serious and we should go and get you. All she said was that Sinister was after someone in particular this time, and that the only person she was going to tell was you and if we wanted to protect that person and stop Sinister we had to bring her to you. That's where the professor drew the line and said that instead we would bring you to her. I didn't want to intrupt you vacation here but Chuck thinks that she's telling the truth." Wolverine explained, his way of apologizing for just showing up and intruding on her personal life.

Rogue shrugged. She didn't really care anymore, but she was thankful that at least it was Wolverine and not someone else. It could have always been worse. Mystique or Bobby could have come or really anyone other Logan, because she could almost garantee that who ever it was would have told someone, most likely the professor, because even he doesn't know where she used to live, or anything about her life that Logan had just appeared in.

After a moment of silence it was Henry who spoke up, "If you would like to stay with us here. The party will be at the assassin's guild, so she'll be staying the night with us and then we'll bring her over tomorrow for the party and you can come with us if you'd like. Any friend of Marie's is a friend of ours."

Logan nodded and it was Rogue who offered to bring him to his room, and once they were in there alone he asked, "Do you want me to go Rogue, 'cause if you don't I won't go. I don't want to intrude on your life here."

Rogue smiled saddly, "I barely have a life here anymore I'm not the same and neither is anyone else. It's just nice to see my friends again, and my," Rogue stopped she didn't want to finish the sentence because it would get her hopes up and she didn't want to be let down, "Some one important might show up too." she finished instead.

Logan nodded before asking, "Is Marie your real name? 'Cause that's what everyone has been calling you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

"Since when do I answer when I don't want to? Yeah, my real name is Anna Marie, and everyone here either calls me Anna or Marie. By the way I'd really like it if you were to never repeat any of this to anyone, ever."

Logan chuckled, "Deal."

As Rogue went to leave she turned around and added, "And to show how much I care I won't tell anyone I saw you in a tux." Logan looked confused, and so she explained, "Because that's what you'll be wareing at the party tomorrow." and she shut the door.

Though she could still hear Wolverine growling on the other side and she felt some vindictive pleassure in making him a little miserable. Misery loves company and right now he was her's, even more so if her brother doesn't show up to the party.

* * *

hope that you liked this chapter


	12. It's my Party

**_I don't own the X-men and yadda yadda yadda, you know the routine_**

_**I hope you like and I tried not to take too long but you know how it goes, school involves work, a lot of it :)q**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: It's my Party**

Mystique marched up and down her room, up and down the hall, up and down the kitchen, and any other place that the X-Men hung out. She wanted out of this stupid school and they weren't budging. Last night they had made it clear she wouldn't be leaving, and Logan would get here when he gets here. She glared at the telepath, Jean, as she spoke to the students.

Scott came in and almost groaned when he saw that Mystique was in the kitchen with all of the children, who seemed to be fasniated by her blue skin and orange hair. None of them seemed brave enough to approach her though, and it probably had something to do with her scowl but Scott was pleased. The last thing they needed right now was her attacking the students.

She spun around and saw Scott and marched up to him. "Wolverine isn't back yet. Don't you think it's been long enough. We should go after him now, and bring her back ourselves!" Mystique commanded.

Scott rolled his eyes but it was Storm who answered and Jean ushered the children from the room. "We trust that Logan is fine and he has his communicator to connect with us if he needs back up, but it is probably just going to take a while to calm Rogue down, and you showing up will be of no benefit to her. In fact it might just make her more unwilling to listen to us, and we need her to listen. So do you actually."

Mystique growled and marched out of the room and headed to another part of the mansion totry to convince someone else but as she marched down the hall she was stopped by a little girl. "Hi miss, who are you?"

Mystique looked down on the girl with narrowed eyes. No one in this school seemed brave enough to talk to her. What was wrong with the kid? "Mystique." she spoke with a sharp voice.

Still though the little girl just looked at her, "Oh, aren't you a bad guy." she had heard some of the older kids talking about her.  
Mystique shrugged, it was a matter of opinion. "I guess so."

The little girl still just looked at you, "If you're so bad then why are you here?"

This time Mystique didn't answer her question instead asked one of her own, "What's your name?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Sarah, but everyone calls me Marrow." there was a shout from the end of the hall and Mystique looked down to see a little boy watching them, he looked afraid, "I have to go. Jamie's shy so he won't come down here." Marrow said before taking off to catch up with her friend.

Mystique watched the girl dissapper around the corner with the boy, Jamie. That was the strangest conversation she'd had anyone with a long time.

* * *

Wolverine growled as he walked with Rogue and her friends the the party. True to her word she had forced him into a tux. He wasn't pleased, but he wasn't about to fight with her after she finally seemed to forgive him for coming down here and spoiling her vacation.

"So what are these guild things you guys were talking about?" Wolverine asked, "You said something about heading to the assassin's guild yesterday. What's that?" he asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and Jean-luc answered, "The guilds are like family businesses. They have an assassin family business and we have a family of thieves, and Rogue here is, lets just say, loved by both."

Wolverine didn't like the sound of anything that had been said so far but he quit asking questions. It wasn't his place. This was her life. "What's the X-Men like? We've only heard a bit about them." Remy asked watching Wolverine.

He noticed that he didn't answer until Rogue gave him the go ahead. "It's a group of mutants lead by Charles Xavier, who is trying to make the world a better place for both humans and mutants to live in. We have are base at a mutant school where we teach young mutant's how to control their powers. Then they can choose to go back out into the world and try to live a normal life, or they could join the X-Men."

Now it was Mercy's turn. she didn't really ask a question, just gave her opinion. "I've heard a lot about the X-Men. It seems that they do real good." She looked over at Rogue, "And I am glad you found a place that you like, no matter how surprised I am about the fact that it's a place built on up holding the law and always doing the right thing." Mercy smiled as Rogue laughed at the irony.

Wolverine didn't quite and get it and was happy about that for the moment. The last thing he needed was to uncover things about her past that she had been desperately trying to hide for years.

"We're here." Rogue said when they reached the mansion where the party was going to be held.

Julienwas waiting at the front gate with a smile though it turned to a scowl the moment he saw Remy. He did not want Remy in his house, though he hardly had a choice in the matter. His dad had made it very clear that there would be no fighting, tonight was a celebration. So he smiled once again as he took Rogue's ungloved arm and led her inside. She had made sure that she had saved up enough energy to last all night.

Wolverine noticed that whoever this guy was wasn't getting drained and that she wasn't waring her gloves and made a mental note to ask her about it later, when they were alone.

Julien brought them to the top of the stairs where a blond girl in a fancy dress was waiting for them. "Belladonna, how are you doing?" Rogue asked smiling as Remy flinched, this girl was crazy for talking to the physico blond.

"Anna-Marie?" Belladonna cried out as she quickly closed the distance to hug Rogue. "I haven't seen you in years. Everyone was starting to wonder if you had died, but I knew that you hadn't. You wouldn't die because no one has the skills to kill you."

Rogue smiled at her. This seemed like the same girl who once had followed her around everyday declaring she would one day be as good as Rogue and that she would be better than her brother and her dad would have her take over the guild instead of him.

Marius approached and took one of her arms and Jean-luc took the other. A tradition that they hadn't done in a while and then next in line for the leader took their dad's arms, Henry and Julien, and Belladonna and Remy took their brother's arms.

They all walked down the large staircase then, with the lights on them and everyone paused to watch them desend. Wolverine followed behind them. He was confused about their traditions, but again didn't say anything. If he was really curious about something he would just wait until they get back to the mansion and ask her there.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs people crowded around Rogue, suprised to find her alive and attending her party. Wolverine just hung back ignoring everyone. He was just here so that he could take her back so they could stop Sinister.

She seemed happy though, or well at least mostly happy. He could tell that something was bothering her even if she wasn't showing it.

Rogue smiled as everyone asked her if she remembered them, and she did, every last one of them. They had haunted her nightmares, afraidethat she would never see them again, her real family. She wanted to say this is exactly what she had hoped would happen, but it wasn't for a few reasons. One she expected, and it was because she missed her brother and she still hadn't seen him yet. Rogue knew he was the only one who would show up. Vanity would be with their parents in Mississippi, and so would Ayden, though he wouldn't know who she was anyway.

Dannie had always been her protection. The person who she depended on, because everyone else saw her as this brave person that nothing could scare and he knew that she was terrified. That she was always trying to protect their little brother and sister though she was the one everything seemed to happen to.

Rogue put on another fake smile and said hi to a few more people. She had forgotten how it felt to be normal. She was different, even amoung the strange she was strange. Jean-luc had joked about her powers saying she really was a thief at heart. Only she didn't know if she wanted to be a thief anymore.

Remy had been standing back, watching everything happen. He felt her saddness. It was hard to pick up at first. She seemed to have a thousand different emotions spinning around her a once but he had figured a way past that and could now pick up the slightest bit of her real feelings.

She was sad. She was happy. She was worried. But mostly she was sad.

Remy walked around and smiled as the door opened, and she wasn't sad anymore.


	13. Suprise, Lover?

_This is almost three pages long and I'm sorry about how long this took. I hope you like it and I stayed up all night typing because I had less homework than I've had in a long time. My labtop's history and my mom said I'd get a new one for christmas. That means more typeing time, and I've had to stay the night at this lady's, Hope's, house for about two weeks so no grandma's computer. I'm sorry but I am not abandoning the story. I will take requests on what you want Mystique to do because I need help, so love you all, my readers are important to me and again I repeat I am not abandoning the story. I hope you like and please comment. It makes me feel loved._

**Chapter 13: Suprise, lover?**

It was dark. Apparently the ever capable Wolverine was unable to bring a teenage girl in an appropriate amount of time. That or he doesn't think that this requires the utmost urgency and has decided to take his sweet time. She knew that you could never trust a man to do a womens job. Men always turned out to be weaker minded than they should be. They should have let her go.

Mystique let out a growl even Wolverine would have been grudgingly proud of. This sitting around and doing nothing shit was going to drive her insane. This place wasn't for mutants, it was for physico's. Children bouncing off the walls, playing stupid games, wasting their gifts, how did anyone ever get anything done around here? No wonder Magneto despised the way that Charles ran his school. These children were spoiled and weak.

Besides if this place was supposed to be teaching them, they weren't doing a very good job. You should teach good-guys, expecally children to stay away from bad guys stronger than them, but apparently this place doesn't teach common sense. Mystique struggled with her thoughts, he mind kept going back to Marrow, was that child insane, or at least more so than everyone else here? At least they avoided her. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that the X-Men were keeping a close watch over her no one would have come near her.

Yes, Mystique decided, that girl was insane. She would have to be.

Professor Xavier sat in his office. He had hoped that Logan would be back before the end of today, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. He hoped that Logan wouldn't take too much longer. Mystquie was already getting restless. They were lucky to keep her trapped here this long.

On the other had he should consider himself lucky if Logan survives this ordeal with Rogue. She was bound to be angery with him and her best quality wasn't listening in a normal situation, he'd be lucky for her to attempt to hear him out at all.

That is why he had sent Logan though. If anyone could deal with Rogue, and survive to tell about it, it would be him. He also really didn't want to come in and take away Rogue's privacy. Logan would be best trusted with her secrets.

He had to admit though that even he was curious about what kind of past Rogue had and why she protected her past secrets with her life, not even Mystique could get the information out of her and she had gotten her hands on Rogue when she was young, and probably the most vunerable she would ever be in her life.

Rogue gasped in suprise as the door opened she reconized who it was across the room the moment she saw him. She was still surounded so she was unable to run to him but she couldn't keep the biggest smile off of her face. He didn't see her. He was too busy talking to the women he had walked in with. Rogue reconized her because she had seen her picture in the newspaper.

She couldn't believe Dannie and his fiancee had showed up after all. She was trying to get through the people asking if she remembered them faster now. She was desperate to talk to him, to hug him, and to be sure that he was really here.

Logan noted her change in mood and the way she was acting but couldn't find the cause of it. She now had a huge, sincere, grin on her face, and was attempting to rush though the people she was talking to instead of taking her time as she had been from the begining. He movements were rushed and it looked like she couldn't stay concentrated on anything that was happening around her, but were focused on a couple that had just walked in. He didn't know who they were or why they were affecting her they way that they were.

Logan wasn't the only one who noticed the change though. Remy noticed the moment the doors opened. Her eyes had lit up and the saddness that he had felt she was harboring had dissappered and was replaced by happiness. If he was just watching her face he would of thought that happiness was the only emotion that she was feeling but his empathy still had so many other feelings clouding up her mind and happiness was just in the depths, buried.

Rogue had finally made it to the edge of the crowd of people and without any warrning to took off running across the dance floor and threw herself into Dannie's arms and as a reflex he caught her and looked down. When he saw her face he started laughing so hard he had began to cry. He couldn't believe that she was here, alive, and in his arms. He hugged her tighter.

No one else knew what was going on. Logan's pose got rigid he didn't know who this guy was but if her hurt Rogue he was going to have to kill him. Remy also got stiff. He had heard background on this guy, he was no one major or important and had quit his guild a while ago but no one would really talk about why. What he really wanted to know what why Rogue was hugging him, because she didn't seem like the touchy feelly type.

Jean luc and Marcus stood back on opposite sides of the room smiling. This had worked out better than eaither of them could have hoped for. No one else really paid a lot of attention to the reunion. Henry noticed and had glanced at them smiling before looking away, and Belladonna had also noticed and was smiling. She liked that Rogue was happy and was glad to see she was able to talk to her brother.

As Dannie continued to hug Rogue he murmered his nickname for her over and over. "Annie. Oh, Annie I've missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're okay."

It took a few more minutes before eaither one realized his fiancee had stood there with a skowl, tapping her foot. It probably would have been longer but she gave a very pointed cough. That was when Dannie and Rogue finally pulled away from each other. "Sorry." Rogue said looking down a little shyly.

Dannie's fiancee mistook her bashfulness for something else entirely. "So, who is she? Are you not going to introduce us?" she asked briskly.

"Oh," Dannie said looking at her as if just realizing she was still there, "Yeah, this is Ann..."

He was cut off before he could finish the introduction, "Nevermind. I don't wan't to know," Now she glared at Rogue, "I don't want to see her again. You might be nice or a slut, I don't care, but don't ever talk to my fiancee again." she exaggerated the word fiancee as if trying to get her point across.

"No!" Rogue said finally realizing what it was she thought, "It's not like that! I mean he's my..."

This time it was Rogue who was cut off instead. "I don't care. Look lady I really don't care if you're..."

"She's my sister." Dannie said cutting in before she could say something she'd regret more than she already would. "Anna-Marie this is Jennifer, my fiancee."

Rogue smiled. "I know, I saw the wedding announcement in the paper. It was one of the things that encouraged me to come back. I really wanted to meet her and see you again.

Jennifer looked more embarrest now than before, "I'm so sorry for flipping out like that. I really should have listened before I started to rant like that."

Rogue only laughed. "Look I can't be mad at you for that at all. Firstly because I did the exact same thing yesterday. I had a better idea of what was happening but I still like yell now ask questions later. Seriously though it's fine."

Jennifer smiled thankfully at Rogue. "Since I know that his oldest sister was Anna-Marie, I have to ask what happened. Everyone thought you were eaither dead or dissapppered."

Rogue sighed, because there was no way to get around it and told them about everything that had happened. She only partly described her mutation too so that she wouldn't have to explain everything. When she finished her brother smiled, "I'm glad you're okay and have a nice home. We'll have to come visit you some time."

Rogue was waiting for Jennifer to freak out about her being a mutant but she didn't instead she said, "I can't believe that old nickname Dannie told me about stuck of all these years, and when we visit that we'll have to call you that."

They laughed and Rogue gave them directions to the mansion and told them to visit any time that they were in town or felt like it. It was getting late and they had to part as Rogue headed back to the Theaives guild manison to get her stuff packed.

On they way back everyone was saying their good-byes and how much they'd miss her, and all the while no one noticed that Remy was about half a mile ahead of them and in a hurry. No of them cared to find out now anyway. They were too busy.

Rogue rushed to her room and packed everything neatly slipping Desiny's Diary into the side pocket to read later. That was when her door squeaked open and Jean luc was on the other side. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He said, "We will have our answer about Cody in a week, so until then just hold tight. We'll be in touch."

She nodded and smiled at him and he left. Rogue sat on the bed then, because she didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that they were forceing her to wait so long for a reply to a simple, or at least she thought it was a simple, quesiton.

Again the door opened but this time it was Wolverine on the other side. She started to pack and ignored him the best she could until he asked her, "How can you touch people?"

She sighed and with her back still to him she answered, "I have control. I have for a while now but I didn't want everyone to know and obsess." she looked at him pointedly and added, "I still don't."

He shrugged clearly saying no one would hear anything from him and she looked away again but he wasn't done he had one question left, "Who was that guy and girl you spent most of the night with?"

She took a deep breath and spun around to face him making it very clear if he spoke of this he would die a painful death, multiple times, "That was my brother and his fiancee."

Wolverine had a lot of questions to ask but decided not to. He needed to let her cool down for a bit, so he headed down stairs and waited for a while until she came down her stuff in hand. She said her last few good-byes and they gave her a cellphone to keep in contact, untraceable of course, and just when they were opening the door Remy rushed down with a bag. "Weren't thinking about leaving without me were you?"

He kept a relaxed smile on even when Wolverine growled at him. He was about to point out that he had said no non-mutants could come when Rogue answered, "He's a mutant too Wolvie, he can come."

Then just in case Wolverine didn't believe Rogue, which he would never doubt her if he like liveing, Remy gave a demonstration by blowing up a few things. They waited for him to have some responce but all he said was, "You carry your own crap and you bring your bike." before leaving with Rogue and Remy following. They all mounted their bikes and headed out.

The professor had stayed in his office well past midnight wonderine when Wolverine and Rogue would show up. It wasn't like eaither one of them to delay a fight but there was nothing he could really do about it. Just sit and wait.

Mystique took a different approach. She sat in her room analyzing it, looking for a weak spot. Once she found one she would break out and search for a way to find Rogue on her own. Every attempt and breaking out had been thwarted so far though. She wondered if Charles was searching through her mind, or if she was just surrounded outside her room. She couldn't even pretend to be someone else and walk out because they'd know it was her because no one else would be dumb enough to come see her or leave the mansion at all when she was here becasue this was where the action is.

If they weren't here tomorrow there would be a mass murder or she would go insane, more so that she already is.

God she hoped they'd get home soon, and the professor was actually agreeing with her.


	14. Q&A

_**i'm truely sorry for taking so long to have another post but please forgive me I was preparing for the SAT, took the SAT and doing tons of homeowork. I've had my friend helping me with posting other storys because I have those already written out and I write this one off the top of my head. Please enjoy. **_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Q&A**

Mystique was beginning to hate the mansion more and more every second she was there. The professor was actually agreeing with her when it came to weather or not they should be back on the campus by now. The only thing more irritating than the fact that he was agreeing with her was that he wouldn't admit that maybe the Wolverine couldn't handle himself and that he had failed, or hopefully Rogue had killed him. Not that she would mind the latter situation much but then who knows how long she would be stuck in this god damn hell hole.

Then for the first time she did something she knew that she would never do again. She prayed that Wolverine please still be alive and be able to succeed. She qualified her prayer by adding a 'just this once' and only because she knew that if Wolverine wasn't alive to make her Rogue wouldn't come back so she would be forever trapped.

She shivered at the thought of forever staying in a house filled with good-too shoes. God that was frightening.

The little girl who had spoken to Mystique earlyer now laid down in her bed thought about the woman more.

Why was she being held here?

The older students said she was bad. None of them really explained anything though. Did they think she couldn't handle it. She could she was tuffer than they thought.

Still she wondered if they were all actually being held prisioner here. Quickly she dissmissed the idea. Students left here all the time. Some came back others didn't.

Sarah closed her eyes now that she was more tired. She still wanted to learn more about the strange blue lady though. She was determined.

Rogue and Wolverine kept glancing over at Remy but for different reasons. Rogue was curious as to why Remy would decide to go and when did he make up his mind. He seemed fairly happy living with his new makeshift family and leaving them didn't make much sense to her. Despite having been inside his mind she could not fathom how he came to the solutions he did. He didn't make sense to her at all. Wolverine was wondering if Remy had planned this from the beginning or if he had even given it a second thought before deciding to jump on his bike and join them for the ride.

A few hours later and a few hundred miles out of town Wolverine led them to a motel, and bought one room. Both Rogue and Remy argued with him about this at first because they now each held a good amount of the guilds money and didn't want to share a room.

"No!" Wolverine snapped angrily at them, "Sinister is searching for someone and we don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Getting to the mansion with as few problems as we can manage is our ultimate goal right now."

Remy opened his mouth to argue but Rogue cut him off, "It's no use arguing with him when he's like this, unless you want to fight him over it." Remy was going to say that was fine with him but she didn't let him say anything as she continued, "And you don't want to fight him because we are trying to avoid causing a scene. Besides he does have a point."

Wolverine didn't react but he was smiling on the inside and Remy knew it. Wolverine had thought he'd won but Remy knew he'd show him differently later when Rogue wasn't around to protect him. "I gotta go call Chuck. He's probably worried 'cuz I haven't checked in for a while now."

Rogue shrugged, as if to say, 'do what you want, I don't care.' And Wolverine stocked off while Remy and Rogue headed over to the room to wait for him.

When the door closed behind them Rogue asked, "When did you decide to come with us?"

He answered easily, "I planned on coming from the beginning. What have you taken from my head?"

"Nothing. Why do you want to come at all?" Rogue shot back at him.

"Because I feel like it. Who's Sinister?"

This stopped Rogue cold. She wasn't expecting such a serious question when all that was being asked were questions of no or little consequence. Of course he probably didn't know just how big of a deal his question was to her.

"Sinister," she began slowly as if trying to find the words that would best help her get him to understand, "Is someone who enjoys his experiments, lives for them. He uses people, more specifically mutants, as the lab rats for a majority of them in an attempt to make a more successful race of people.

Remy watched her carefully but neither spoke for the longest minute of their life. "Why do they want you back at the X-men's place so quickly?" Remy asked finally.

He couldn't understand her huge importance because there were so many of them surely they could have waited a day or so longer and it wouldn't have killed them.

The moment the question had come out of his mouth Rogue looked away from him, and closed her eyes tightly while clenching her teeth. "Mystique only wants to tell me what's going on and she's not a patient person. I imagine she wanted to come herself and they had to lock her inside the mansion. Besides if worse comes to worse I would be the best at forcing the information out of her, or checking to make sure she's not just lieing."

Remy looked at her and then answered with what they both knew was not a question but a fact, "You'll use your powers and take the information directly out of her head."

Rogue nodded and turned back to Remy with her eyes harder than before. "Yes, even if she tells me I'll probably still use my power on her because she isn't someone that you can just trust and would lie to anyone without a second thought in order to get people to do things that would only benefit herself."

"You don't trust her at all."

"No, never."

Remy nodded and the door opened for Wolverine. He seemed kind of irritated and he looked to them and said to Rogue, "Mystique is getting pretty irritated with Chuck and the rest that are watching over her. Seems to think they're just gunna let her walk out the door whenever she feels like it to try to track us down."

"I wouldn't mind if they did, then I could just kill her and get it over with, but as long as we're at the mansion we both know Xavier won't let me." Rogue grounded out through her teeth as she thought of sucking Mystique dry, but they again if she did that she'd be stuck with Mystique's conscience inside her forever.

Wolverine chuckled, "Know what you mean stripes, but Chuck would let you off before he let me off. Cyc wouldn't have minded as much I don't think. Only tried to stop me 'cuz they kiss Chuck's ass."

Remy listened and he asked, "So all of these X-men are really just a bunch of do-gooders? They never have any fun?" as he said the last word he turned to Rogue to smile and wink at her.

She rolled her eyes. God this was going to get irritating if Remy didn't stop flirting. He had seemed like a bit of a player before but now it seemed like it wasn't just for fun but that he truely couldn't stop. Wolverine wasn't as good at hiding his annoyance as Rogue and that became clear as he growled and said, "Gumbo get to bed we're going to leave before dawn. If we do we'll be back in time for the last danger room session."

Remy raised an eyebrow at the name he had been dubbed and the thing about the danger room but he complied as he took a bed. He already knew that Rogue would take the other and Wolverine would take the cot in the middle. He was deffinatly not trusted by Wolverine, but then again he was a theif.

"Night." Rogue said before shutting off the night and getting in to bed but none of the three got any real sleep not completely trusting their companions.

The professor leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had really hoped that they could be here by now as the sun was already setting but it didn't seem like they would be arriving tonight. Still he was extreamly worried for their safty considering the fact that Sinister was still hell bent on causeing problems and who knew what kind of damage they would cause. Plus if it happened to be near where ever Rogue and Logan were he was pretty sure that they would get involve but there were only two of them and both had a tendency to find trubble, or maybe it just followed them. He wasn't sure.

Now though he was flirting with the idea of sending some of the X-men out to search for them if they weren't back by tomorrow. Any number of things could have happened already and maybe he was only making it worse by waiting. Still though if nothing had happened and Logan was just taking a bit longer to convice her than he had originally thought or had to take it slow to let some of her anger dissolve sending others out to look for them would deffinately not help Logan at all and would probably make things a whole lot worse and Rogue a whole lot angryer.

The professor let out a sigh in exaushtion because he was completely clueless as to how he should handel this situation seeing as he wasn't even aware of what the situation was exactly only that right now he could either save the day or make it a hell or a lot worse for everyone.

He settled on waiting two more days as a maximum before he would decide...he was cut off by he phone ringing.

The professor answered it and was thankful to her Logan on the other end say, "Sorry it took a while Chuck."

"Oh it was no problem at all Logan. Have you found her?"

There was a grunt on the other side of the line, "Yeah I got Stripes and saying she wasn't happy about it would be on hell of an understatement. She just about killed me before I could say on word. In fact if her friends or whatever hadn't been there I might've been mailed back in about a millon peices."

"Uhmm." the professor mumbled nodding his head, so she really did have somewhere to go when she left. "Well now I must ask when you plan on getting back seeing as we still have Mystique here and she is no where near happy about it."

"Right right. Well we should be back sometime tomorrow but."

Logan stopped and now the professor was left waiting but he didn't continue, "What is it Logan?"

"Well one of Rogue's friends decided that he was coming back with us."

"Did you explain that this sancuary is made only for mutants?" he asked though with a bit of curiosity. It wasn't like Logan to just take things and he wasn't a quiet person so why hadn't he told Rogue's friend that he couldn't come or mention this sooner?

"Thing is Chuck he is a mutant. I don't like the guy though I think you should find an excuse to kick the guy out as soon as you can."

"No Logan we can't do that. If he's a mutant then our welcome extends to his as well. Thank you for the call I assume that you must be getting back to them now."

"Yeah, well see ya later Chuck."

With that the line went dead and the professor was thankful that they were alright and were almost back. Honestly he had no idea how much longer they could seriously consider detaining Mystique for.


	15. Coming Home

**Chapter 15: Coming Home**

**I tried to make this both longer and apologize for the amount of time. So check and check. I also wanted to let you all know that I'm happy that you are still reading this even though I'm a horrible person when it comes to updating. I had so many test during the school year and now I have a job for the summer which requires me to wake up at five in the morning and get back at almost four. Then after a shower and food it's late and I'm tired so please bare with me.**

**PS I do not own X-Men**

When Rogue was sure that they had gone to sleep and neither would see what she was doing she pulled out the book that Destiny had given her. Now would be a good chance to at least peek inside. The inside cover was numbered '#1' and under it in small letters read, 'I will not count my last eleven diaries as part of this series. Each year I start a new diary and this is when my diaries started becoming important.'

She turned to the first page and began reading the diary from the beginning:

'(June 2) Today is my sixteenth birthday and something strange happened. I saw my mom get really badly hurt. It scared me and so I told her, though something in the pit of my stomach tells me I shouldn't have. I really hope that she doesn't go walking to the store tomorrow just incase. I know I say this every time I get a new diary but I'm glad that I'm able to type stuff up and glue it in the diary. Being blind is hard some times but this makes me feel a little more normal.'

The rest of the page was filled with gossip and drama, normal teenage stuff, and nothing else relevant to any kind of future. It was the first time Rogue realized that maybe Destiny was a mutant too and not just right by chance. She continued to read:

'(June 4) Yesterday was the first day that I hadn't written in a diary in eleven years. Yesterday was horrible and I have to write this down to know it wasn't just some horrible nightmare. My mom didn't go walking to the store, not because she believed me but because she didn't want me to worry, and it made me feel better for a little while. She even took dad with her. Then the phone rang and I got a call from the hospital. They were in a car crash! I got down there as quickly as I could and I only just made it before they slipped out of consciousness again. The doctors don't know if they'll make it.'

Rogue eagerly turned to the next page, scared to know what happened to Irene, Destiny, at such a young age. She took a deep breath and continued:

'(June 5) They died. I can't believe that they are dead. Just three days ago we were sitting at a table together eating breakfast. This is my fault. If I hadn't told mom not to walk she would have been hurt but alive and dad would be alive and well too. I can't stand this. Why did this happen to me? Now I'm going to be forced to live with some of my cousins in New Orleans.'

The page had been stained with tears and some of the ink had been smeared. Rogue felt a ache in her heart that only deepened when she read the next date, fearing what the next part had in store for her:

'(June 24) I've been settled in New Orleans for a while now, and my family works under some people who call themselves the assassin's guild. I don't fit in here and I feel so lost but that's not the reason I broke my nineteen day streak and decided to write something down. I had another vision this morning. It was about a little girl with two white streaks in her hair. Her mom is a mutant and abandons her. I don't quite understand why but she's not a family person. I have decided I don't care what happens I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. I will make things worse.'

Rogue stopped reading and her breath caught. Her mom was a mutant? Destiny knew what her mom looked like. She wanted to keep reading but one look at the time made her realize that it was too late and she still needed some type of rest.

With that in mind she tucked the diary beneath her pillow and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

They were on their motorcycles and quickly traveling from the hotel before the sun had even started to rise. The horizon was dark and though there were stars sprinkled across the sky. It would be a while until the sun would rise and they needed to get back soon. It helped that they were all able to move quickly, getting attention directed to them was not for the best at the moment.

They rode in silence. No one spoke much and it was partly because no one really had any idea what to say. Rogue was still angry at Wolverine, and Wolverine wasn't a fan of talking through problems, and on one really knew what to say for Remy.

The roads they kept to were mostly gravel or it was bumpy but either way they met very few people on the trip and that was what they had been aiming for. People caused problems. If there were a lot enemies could hide in the group and attack at any minute and people noticed very little and panicked easily, they still hate mutants as a majority. They could also be a distraction if you came from a group like the X-men where you spent most of your time protecting them and in a fight one of your instincts is to protect the innocent.

After a few more hours of riding they pulled up at a gas station to refuel for the rest of the trip and pick up something to eat. It was already way past lunch and dinner was fast approaching but if they stopped too much it would be curious and they couldn't risk being noticed and having to fight anyone who had anything to do with Sinister this close to her real home.

Logan volunteered to fill all the tanks so Remy went in to get food, even if it was all junk food, and something to drink. Rogue rolled her eyes when he volunteered because she knew he only did so he could sneak some beer or something into one of him many coat pockets without them knowing, but if he thought that was going to stop Wolverine from knowing he had another thing coming. Still she didn't offer up any information for free so she just sat back quietly and watched from her position near the gas pump.

Logan glance over at her and when he finished filling the last bike he walked to her and crossed his arm standing right in front of her. "Rogue I am sorry but we need to know what Mystique knows and apparently she trusts you."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him gritting her teeth. Still she had to concede that it wasn't his fault he was just the only one here to be on the receiving end of her anger. "Yeah ah know." Besides Wolverine did apologize and that's one for the history books. "But promise me i can hit her, hard, at least once."

Logan chuckled and stuck a hand out to her, "You got a deal stripes, and hit her once for me too. They won't let me near her any more, something about decapitation."

Rogue laughed to a bit and he knew that he was forgiven and that was when Remy left the store and Logan growled. "By the way who's that?"

"That's Remy." She said rolling her eyes, "He's the new mutant over at the guild." She shrugged, "It actually seems like he's useful anyway."

"Of course Remy's useful." Remy said coming up beside them.

Wolverine growled, "Sure you are Gumbo, now hand over the beer you're hiding in the big coat of yours."

Remy's eyes narrowed but he did as Wolverine asked. Wolverine opened the beer with a claw and then looked back up to Remy. "Your welcome." Remy said politely as if giving him the beer had been his own idea.

Wolverine growled, "I know you got another one be lucky I don't take that one too."

Remy looked at him curiously, trying to figure out how he had been caught and Rogue chuckled at how he thought there was some way he could hide anything like that from Wolverine. "Are we going to get going any time soon or are we going to stay here for the rest of our lives?" Rogue asked as she got on her bike.

She didn't wait for an answer as she took off. She knew that if she did wait for them they might never leave and instead destroy something in the fight that she knew he would have sometime in the near future.

It didn't take long before they had caught up to her and she distinctly heard Wolverine murmur the word 'women' but she knew that he probably hadn't realized that she heard him. It didn't really matter though even if he knew that she had heard him he wouldn't have taken it back.

Pretty soon the noise seemed to die away and it went back to silence because no one really knew what to say and no one really wanted to talk.

Mystique figured that if they were going to keep her as their hostage she would make it as difficult for them as possible. She figured they knew something though because her captors had become upbeat again. She wasn't irritating them quite as much as she could be considering all the effort she had been putting in to doing just that. The only thing more irritating that their positive attitude was that they now knew something that she didn't.

They were kids for gods sake and yet their 'professor' lets them run around like they are just awesome. They treat her like she's dirt but damn it she came here to help them and now they are treating her like this. She growled at her predicament and promised that this would be the last time that she would ever do anything nice for anyone ever again. Being nice just comes back to bite her in the ass.

She paced her room, her cage, once again and determined it was around her hundredth time doing just that and it was bugging her. She was trapped like some caged animal waiting for those with the key to decide to let her out.

Now she was more determined. She would break out of this goddamn hell hole as soon as she possibly could. This was not how she imagined delivering her message. For some reason she had believed Rogue would already be at the mansion and they would all be thankful for her warning even thought she was the 'bad guy' and they were the 'good guys'. Never again.

Mystique now critically evaluated the room. There were no windows and the walls were fucking sound proof. She was beginning to wonder if they did torture people here at dork castle, because if they did this would be the prefect room for that. The only way in or out was though the door and it was never opened, because there was a nice panel they could pull back to give her food and there was a second room attached, a bathroom, that was the same as this room when it came to her likely hood of getting out.

The slit where they fed her, again like an animal, opened and she found that it was the weirdo with the red glasses. He usually is to high and mighty to come visit her at her prison so she wonders what the occasion is.

"Here." He says slipping in her food, "You won't be here much longer, thankfully. Professor says they'll be here sometime today."

His jaw in clenched, as if talking to her alone was physically painful and she couldn't help but try to aggravate him. "So you've decided to talk to me? Why did your leader ask you to?"

"The professor wanted to make sure you are aware and me to apologize," she smirked, so that was why he seemed in pain, "For doing this but we had to be sure that you wouldn't follow them and anger Rogue any more than she would already would be."

She growled in frustration but Scott ignored her and left her alone again and she was officially pissed off and decided that she would never help these 'good guys' again. Of course they probably wouldn't have put her in this goddamn prison cell if she hadn't already tried to escape, several times.

It didn't take too much longer before they pulled up at the mansion. The sound of motorcycles echoed throughout the grounds and because there were so few people who owned motorcycles or rode them everyone immediately knew who had arrived. All the students and the teachers were rushing to the front to see the three people pull up, one more than what had been expected.

Jean smiled as she approached, "It's so good to see you again Rogue. You've been gone for a while and with everything that's happening we are so glad that you're alright."

It seemed that everyone was there but as Rogue went over the list in her head she realized that someone was missing and that someone was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Bobby. Kitty seemed to notice who was missing too because she spoke to Rogue in a quiet voice saying, "I don't think he'd feel all that safe being here right now." And she glanced over at Logan with hidden meaning.

Rogue smirked not sure if she wanted Bobby to be 'safe' from Wolverine at the moment. She wasn't in that good of a mood at the moment anyway. Remy had noticed the conversation and was curious but didn't ask. He wasn't curious enough to draw attention to himself sooner that what was needed. Though it turned out it wouldn't have mattered much because in the next second he was being pulled into a hug and only realized who it was when he heard the person say, "Remy I can't believe that you've decided to come here. When I asked you to come with me you were completely against it."

She pulled back and Remy smiled, "Stormy, good to see you."

Logan looked between them curiously and then asked, "You know him Ro?"

"Yes, of course, but we should finish this in the professor's office he is waiting for you guys at the moment and Mystique has been irritating us all."

"Especially poor Scott." Jean said laughing a bit as they headed to the professor's office.


End file.
